If Things Had Gone Differently
by Solopuppy
Summary: A tale of things if they hadn't gone the way they did. The story starts out following a Quilava called "Bullet" who's entering college. How will his life change? For the better or for the worse? Will contain Gay/Yaoi/ Whatever you wanna call it in the future chapters. Turn away if it's not your cup of tea.
1. The Dream Begins

This is my first time writing something like this so be a little gentle with me but don't hold back on any qualms you have with it. I don't claim to or own Pokemon.

Legend:

 _Welp-_ Future Narration

 **Welp-** Emphasis

Welp- Regular Narration

"Welp"- Other character's dialog

'Welp'- My dialog.

I hope you enjoy this...weird thing.

* * *

 _Sometimes, I wonder_ what _would have happened if some things played out differently. Would I have ended up in this mess? Would we be this split? Would you forgive me? If only... If only things had gone differently. All I can do now is...imagine a world where things went well._

It was the first day. My first day at this college. I wasn't the most spectacular student. Just a regular Quilava who had managed to snag myself a spot at a prestigious college meant for the higher-ups in society. Knowing that, I didn't intend to get along with anyone. Most of the people would probably be pricks, rich kids or both. Hardening my resolve, I stepped into the campus. It was a rather large campus with two separate buildings, both equal in size. The first was the administration building. This contained all the classrooms and teachers lounges. The other building was the student dorms. I was planning to stay there for the duration of my education here.

I had hoped to find the dorms quickly. Unfortunately for me, I had the uncanny ability to get lost. And with how big the campus, it was almost no time that I found I had no idea where I was. I had almost given up trying to find the dorms when I heard a low and gruff voice behind me.

"Hey, are you lost?" I turned to confirm who the mysterious voice was and found my face in a brown tuft of fur. Blushing a bit, I backed off a bit and found that I was staring at a Ursaring nearly twice my height. I struggled to speak up while being intimidated by this being that largely dwarfed me. He seemed to notice my discomfort and spoke up again.

"Sorry if I scared you there, little buddy. I forget I must look like a giant to you!" He cheerfully started guffawing and it calmed me down. I cleared my throat and replied.

'My name's Bullet and yeah...I'm lost. Could you lead me to the dorms, if it doesn't bother you?" I wasn't counting on him to actually help me but when he did, I was happy. He even helped carry my stuff. Though he took as more of a game and made me chase after him. As we entered the dorm building, I asked another question.

'That reminds me... What's your name?' He stared at me for a few seconds before his cheeks lit red for a few seconds. He apologized for forgetting to introduce himself and scratched the back of his neck. He finally shared that his name was Tony and that he was starting college today too. I was gonna chalk it up to coincidence until we arrived at my dorm room; **Our** dorm room, to be exact. Turns out, he was gonna be my roommate too. What were the odds.

As we laughed at the circumstances and were unpacking my stuff, I heard a familiar voice from next door.

"Did you remember your books?" "Mmmhmm." "Stationary?" "I don't think people even call it that anymore." "Then what about your-" "I got it! Just because you're the headmaster doesn't mean you get to boss me around. I'm still your father." "Adoptive father." "I raised you, right? There."

I peeked my head out of the door into the next room and found three interesting things. First, the door was open. Second, my uncle, Seje, who was a really cool Hydreigon a few years over my age, was in there. Third, he was standing in there with a Kyurem and the headmaster of the college itself, an Arceus by the name of Arland.

'Seje? Is that really you? I believe in coincidences, but this is too much. We live in dorm rooms **right beside each other?** '

It was almost too unbelievable. A smile broke out on my face as we got around to introducing ourselves. It was a happy time. **I** was happy. _If only that was what had actually happened. I kid myself with these delusions of a happy time. But for once...I want to stay in these happy times._

* * *

So that was the end of that. If I get any feedback, tell me if you want me to make a chapter two to this. As for what my character means when he's talking about his time that wasn't like this...That's a secret~. That's for me and someone else to know. Well, I hope you liked this short as all hell story that I wrote for fun.

Signing off,  
Sheep and Puppies


	2. The Dream Continues

So, I decided to continue this. Why? Because I didn't expect such a (Generally) good feedback. Oh yeah, there's something I forgot to mention since I didn't think I'd get that far but I am, so welp. This story will contain Yaoi/Gay love/ Whatever you wanna call it. So if that's not your thing, stop reading this. If you're fine with it, welcome! I hope you enjoy this badly written love story!

Moving on, once again, I don't claim to nor own Pokemon.

* * *

"Hey, Bullet, are you paying attention? You've been staring at us without blinking for a while. Have you even been listening to what we were saying?" I quickly blinked a bit to focus my attention back to them. They were all looking at me; Tony with slightly perturbed look on his face, Seje with annoyance written all over his face and Arland just sighed. Oh, there was Kyle too. He was the Kyurem by Seje.

'H-hold up. This is going too fast... Okay...Let's see, my uncle, Seje, goes to the same college as me, my same uncle adopted an Arceus by some sort of circumstance and he is also now the headmaster of the college we attend? And the Kyurem in the back is called Kyle and he's a first year like me and Tony while my uncle's been here for a year already. Arland realized it'd be easier for me if I had someone I knew so he purposely moved me next to your room. I get that about right?'

"Hmmmm... Sounds about right. Also, your classes are starting soon, so you should be getting ready." With that sudden announcement, he disappeared.

'Does he do that a lot?'

"What, teleport out after saying something major? Yup." I groaned from Seje's answer. After a bit more introductions and comparisons in timetables, I groaned again. My apparent cousin I had never known about had purposely grouped us all up since we had the exact same timetables on most of the days. With that settled we all got around to getting ready for our classes.

 _A lot longer..._

We were finally free! After an excruciatingly long day full of monotonous lessons, I was ready to kick back a while. At least I wished we could. Our professors had given a mountain of assignments and while we did have a few days to do it, I felt it was better to finish it now. Tony only agreed to do it with me since he had problems with it but I guess the other two didn't want to since they disappeared after classes were over. Either way, it was just me and Tony in our room. The assignment in itself was an odd one. Write a 5-page essay on the smallest respiratory gland in a Malamar. It was evening by the time we had finished it.

"My paw's...cramping... My paw and my brain..."

'Don't be such a drama queen. Though I have to admit that it was quite a lot.' Tony flopped onto his bed while holding his paw. In more detail, our bed was a bunk bed, with me taking the top bunk in fear of Tony breaking it with his weight. Though I was doubtful his weight would actually break it. His voice brought me back from my daydreaming.

"I don't think I'll make it~! If only someone would go and get me some dinner to help relieve me of my stress~!" He dramatically posed from his position on the bed and I rolled my eyes.

'I got it. I'll just get some food from the nearby fast food restaurant. That fine with you?' I said that as I got up and grabbed my things.

"Oh, thank you, brave knight~! I'll reward you greatly for your efforts~!" As he said that, he seemed to pause and blush. "Uh... Just nothing too weird, alright?" I giggled before a perfect revenge plan came into my head. I walked over to him, got one knee and held his paw.

'Understood, my dear princess~.' To top it off, I kissed the back of his paw before getting up and sprinting out of there, leaving an extremely embarrassed Ursaring on his bed.

Not too long later, I was walking back with our dinner while drinking my soda when I saw something interesting to me. I had been walking a less traveled route through the back alleys when I spotted a very familiar Arceus in front of me. Currently locked arms with and nuzzling noses with a Suicune. And from the looks of it, a male one. It was almost comical when they noticed I was standing there, calmly sipping on my soda while staring at them.

"B-bullet?! W-what are you doing here?!" They separated from each other with Arland having a bright blush written on his face.

'Buying my dinner. What are you doing here?' I gently sipped more of my soda while Arland desperately tried to find the words to explain. The Suicune ended up speaking for him.

"Lover Goat here was inviting me to a dinner date. That's what he was doing." Arland's brain seemed to stop as the Suicune said that to me.

"Cuny! Why'd you tell him that?! Our relationship's supposed to be a secret!"

"But he's your cousin, right? The one you were telling me about? What's wrong about telling him?

"I haven't told anyone about...us..." The Suicune seemed to understand as he looked back and forth between us.

'I mean, if you want me to keep it a secret, that's fine. It's not like I have anything against you two. Love is love. Plus, I have no place in stopping you guys. Have a fun date.' I started walking off as they both just stared at me. It was fleeting, but I swore I could have heard them kiss after that. I didn't turn around to confirm it though.

It wasn't that long till I got back, Tony hugging a Ursaring plushie that he'd produced from somewhere. I guess he brought it with him.

"W-welcome back. What took you so long?"

'Eh, long lines.' I lied to protect what I saw. We started eating after I put it down though I swear Tony kept glancing at me. After a while, I got curious so I spoke up. 'What?'

"H-huh? N-no, it's nothing. Just trying to memorize what you look like."

'Hmmmm? Well, alright.' We kept quiet the rest of the meal. As I was throwing away the trash and cleaning up, Tony slowly approached me.

"Well... Here's your reward." He gently leaned down and gave a little peck on my cheek before scurrying back to his bed, already tucked in and turned away. I blushed before rubbing the cheek he had kissed gently. I decided I should turn in for the night too, switching off the light and getting on my bed. As I was drifting off, I heard Tony softly say goodnight.

* * *

So, to those that actually stuck around to read that...Congrats and thank you!  
I know it's been a bit rushed, the previous chapter and this one too, it's just that I'm not very good at spacing... *Sweat drops*  
So yeah.

Back to the story, I've introduced two new characters and explained a bit more on one.  
For those that want a simple explanation...

Arland is Seje's son. I'm Seje's nephew. Ergo, Arland is my cousin.  
Kyle is a Kyurem, and Seje's roommate.  
And the Suicune Arland is dating is Cuny. Not kidding, that's actually his name. Don't blame me. I didn't name him.

So, if you intend to continue reading this horrible thing I've written, give me a review or something to tell me.  
And after getting that out of my system, I bid you adieu.


	3. The Dream Complicates

So, sorry if this is a bit later than usual. I had to help out around the house so I got to my computer a bit late. Wow, the feedback on this is surprising. Though I expect it'll die down in a few days or so. Either way, on to the story!

Once again, I don't claim to nor own Pokemon. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Boy, was today going to be awkward. At least, that's what I thought as I woke up. How else would I expect it to be? With what happened the previous night...

"Good morning, Bullet."...Or maybe not.

'G-good morning, Tony...' My voice trailed on, unsure how to react. 'Look, about last night-'

"It's fine, It's fine. Come on, get up. We have to get ready for classes." I opened my mouth to say something more but he was already moving around the room, getting his things in order. But I could still see the tiniest sign of a grimace on his face...

With me being left speechless, the only thing I could do was do as he said and get ready for our classes. I really hoped today was not gonna get any worse...

...

It got worse. Classes were over by this point and I was alone in our room. Why alone? Because Tony had been avoiding me the whole day. Whether it be excuses or just plain coincidences, I found that we had barely gotten any time to talk. And every time I did try to mention it, he just changed the subject. It was starting to affect my mood. I decided being cooped up in my room all day was not gonna help anyone, so I went out for a walk. A rather absent minded one though. Evidently proven by how I bumped into someone while walking.

'Oof! S-sorry there, I wasn't-...'

"I-I'm so sorry for bumping into you! P-please don't hurt me..." I was staring at Cubchoo slightly shorter than me that was cowering in fear, using his paws to protect his face.

'N-no, it was my fault. Hey, stop cowering. You're making me feel bad...' I tried my best to look as friendly as possible until he stopped shaking and peeked out from behind his paws.

"Y-you swear you won't hurt me...?"

'Swear. I'm Bullet. Sorry for bumping into you. What's your name?'

"U-Uh...I-I'm Cameron. I-I don't have any l-lunch money on me s-so-"

'As I said, I'm not going to hurt you. I wasn't even thinking about it. So, from the sounds of it, you're being bullied? Tell me who they are and I'll beat them up!'

"N-no! A-and I was but...Not anymore... Someone nice came along and helped me..."

'Well, that's nice. But still, you can't just act like that with everyone. I'm guessing you don't have many friends?'

"...None."

'Ouch. Then let's do this! **I'll** be your friend!'

"H-huh? R-really...? But why?"

'Because I wanted to. Plus, you need someone to stand up for you!' I tried to do a sort of superhero pose but it just ended up looking goofy. At least it got a laugh out of him.

"B-but before we become friends... I-I wanna ask you something... I-Is it...w-wrong...for a guy to...l-like another guy...?" He started to shrink away from me, covering his face again.

'I don't think there's anything wrong with it. If it's an earnest love, there can't be anything wrong with it. And it's not like I'll judge you just because of what gender person you like.' He suddenly hugged me, the feeling of droplets wetting my midsection. I gently rubbed his back as I heard him thank me through the sobs.

'Let's go back to my room. I don't think my roommates is in right now and I wanna get to know you a bit more.' After a short amount of time, we got back to my room, still completely empty.

"You live here with a roommate? I'm jealous... There were an odd number of students this year so I ended up alone in my room..." He kept looking around the room in awe.

'It's nothing special... Though... I don't know if my roommate wants to be around me...' I sighed and flopped onto Tony's bed. There was still a slight lingering scent...

"Why not?"

'Well... You see...' I went about repeating everything that had happened last night (Apart from meeting Arland out on his dinner date) before looking over at Cameron, who had seated himself beside me on the bed. 'Though I can't stop thinking about him... I know it's weird to ask you, but do you know why I'm like this?'

He nodded to himself before looking me in the eyes.

"It's love." Huh? _Huh?_

' _ **HUH?!**_ N-n-no way! I-I mean, we've only met yesterday! P-plus it's not like I know him that well! A-and..! A-and..!-'

"Yup. Definitely love." I could feel my face turning as red as the fire I would normally produce from my back as I couldn't stop being flustered. I couldn't find the words to argue. Was I really in love..? With a person I had barely met a day ago?! There was no way...right...?

'W-w-well, l-love or not love, he doesn't seem to want to be around me right now so...' My ears drooped as my mood returned to being depressed.

"C-cheer up! I'm sure he's just out being busy! P-probably has nothing to do with the situation with you!"

'R-really...?'

"R-really. Now...let's talk about...me, I guess. Since we've only been talking about you." He went on to explain pieces of his life, how his parents had divorced...how he'd been left with an abusive father...how much he was bullied up till he was saved by this nice person.

'So, when you were asking me if it'd be weird to like another guy, were you saying that you have a crush on this nice person?'

"H-huh...?! K-kinda blunt there but... Y-yeah. Though, I never got his name... So I'll probably never find him... But I'll always remember his broad back and gallant stance." The way Cameron got so excited talking about his savior made me smile a bit.

Just then, the doorknob jiggled and the door was opened to reveal Tony.

'Ah, Tony...'

"I'm home- Hey, you're that kid..."

"Mr. Nice Person! It's really you!"

* * *

Oh dear. I wonder what will happen to these guys in the future... But we'll save that for another chapter. Now, I know the story is going really fast paced. What can I do? It's hard to space out the events. So, in order to stall- Ahem, I mean space things out more, the next chapter won't have these three in it. As for **who** the next chapter is about, I guess you'll have to wait for it, huh?

Anyway, enough from me. I bid you adieu.


	4. The Dream Sidetracks

So, for today's chapter, we'll have a glimpse at what the other characters are doing while those three were doing their things.

I don't claim to nor own Pokemon. And I hope you don't hate this filler chapter...

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the day had been going awkward for two others..._

"Not trying to sound rude, Seje, but...what are we doing at an amusement park...?" As soon as classes had ended, Seje had dragged Kyle off to the amusement park in town. He even went ahead to buy the tickets for the two of them.

"...I want to learn more about you."

"Huh? You...want to learn more about me? But why at an amusement park?"

"I want you to have fun first. Plus, you can learn stuff about me too."

"Huh. Sounds like it makes sense. So you're telling me to just enjoy myself?" As soon as Seje nodded, one of his hand-heads was grabbed. "Great! Let's go ride that one first!"

Kyle was suddenly like a kid in a candy store, his eyes lit up in excitement. Seje found himself being the one dragged off this time. With no choice in the matter, the two went off to ride the different rides.

They really went around, riding each ride at least. By the time they were almost done, it was quickly approaching evening. Seje thought it was finally over when he felt his arm be tugged again, only, this time a lot less forceful.

"H-hey Seje...? Do you wanna ride the Ferris wheel with me?" There was a slight tinge to Kyle's face, but Seje couldn't tell what it was.

"Sure. We've been on every other ride, so it makes for a good finale." Thinking nothing of it, they went towards it. As they went up, Kyle gripped Seje's arm as if his life depended on it. Almost like...

"Kyle? Are you afraid of heights...? But you were fine on the other rides..."

"That's because I had the adrenaline to help me! R-Right now we're just dangling so high in the air... **Ahh!** " Kyle's grip on Seje's arm suddenly tightened as the Ferris wheel came to an abrupt stop. "W-why are we stopping?!"

"We apologize for the sudden interruption. A faulty wire has caused the Ferris wheel to come to a halt. We implore you to remain calm and seated."

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die! It's over! We're stuck high in the air with no way out! We-" Kyle's panicking was stopped when his head was pushed against the other dragon's chest.

"It's fine, Kyle. We'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, if you weren't panicking so much, you'd realize the gorgeous view."

Kyle slowly, but surely turned his head to look out and see the stunning sight of the sunset.

"I-It's...It's beautiful."

"Isn't it? If you stopped panicking so much, you would have noticed it sooner. Though I wouldn't have minded. You're cute when you panic." Seje chuckled to himself as Kyle noticed how close they had gotten. Before things could could get any more awkward, the Ferris wheel started moving again. "See? We're fine."

Kyle discovered that he didn't quite mind how close they were. He was strangely calmed by the other dragon's presence. So much so, he didn't let go until Seje had reminded him.

"What, were you so scared you forgot to let go~?" Seje started laughing again and after glaring at him a bit, Kyle joined in. The first time he had laughed genuinely in almost forever.

 _Bonus no. 2!_

"Arland, baby, what's wrong?" The Suicune and Arceus were in Arland's office and the Arceus had sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"It's just that...I didn't expect our relationship to be discovered that quickly...And it's only been a day since college started..." Arland sighed in his office chair again as Cuny sat up from the couch in the room.

"Still brooding about that? It should be fine~. There hasn't been a rumor about the two of us going on that date yet so it sounds like your nephew is true to his words. But..."

"But?"

"There's still been rumors of us being a thing with how often I visit you~."

"And who's fault is that? Why should anyone care about that anyway? You're my receptionist."

"It's probably kids being kids. Them and all their rumors..." He turned his head to the Arceus as he heard Arland sigh again.

"It's not a good thing... I have an image to keep up! I can't be having all these rumors spreading... Especially not with you in them. You just can't keep your mouth shut sometimes." Arland was about to continue further when his lap was straddled.

"I know **one** way to keep my mouth shut~..."

"C-cuny! W-we're in my office! A-anyone could come in at-" Just then, the door opened to reveal a Groudon.

"Mr Arland, sir? I have a few documents for you-..." Noticing the positions they were in made the Groudon blush and stop. "B-But you s-seem to be busy, so I'll come back l-later..." Shutting the door as quickly as they could, both Arland and Cuny were left speechless at being caught. After a few seconds, Arland finally gathered the will to speak.

"W-wait, I can explain!"

"What do you have to explain? This is as clear as day what's happening."

"I-I mean, I get that but... Geez, Cuny! This is your fault for being so damn horny all the time!"

"Can you blame me when you have that-"

"That's enough talking from you. I'm not so much in the mood anymore..."

"Awwww~! Come on, Arland~! You know you wanna~..."

"We're not doing it, Cuny. As punishment, we're not doing it for a week."

"What?! A week! I'll never survive! Please reconsider!"

"Ugh... Fine... Five days."

"Two."

"...Four and a half."

"Two and a half."

"Fine, Three days. Happy?"

"Uh-huh! I just cut it in half!"

"Do you really like me that much...?"

"Yup! Almost as much as I love your-"

"Stop! I swear you have no subtlety at all..."

 _And so, everyone else was having problems of their own. Some romantic, some...not so much._

* * *

So...That was...filler-ish. Seje and Kyle with the romance budding and Cuny and Arland nearly bumping the age rating to unsafe levels... I wonder if those two are alright to be in this story... I mean, they do have a meaning in this story, but they just seem a bit too... outlandish almost(?) for this story... I hope this is alright for you guys... Oh, And I won't have time to write a chapter tomorrow, so sorry in advance. . Anyway, if you have anything you wanna say, good, bad, advice or a complaint, just tell me. Well...At least be a bit kind... I don't very much like haters.

Though, enough about me. I bid you adieu.


	5. The Dream Takes A Turn For The Weird

So, we return to these three... How will this situation end? Find out in this chapter!

Oh, and there's something to add to the legend now!  
"'Welp'"- Me and another person talking at the same time.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this...?  
I don't claim to nor own Pokemon.

* * *

'Huh?! Mr Nice Person?! So the one that saved you from the bullies was...?'

"Uh-huh! But wait... What's Mr Nice Person doing here?"

"That's my line. What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room?" Cameron looked at me, then back to Tony before making the connection. "You're...Bullet's roommate...?"

"Yeah? Bullet, you know him?"

'H-huh? Ummmm, yeah. We met while I was on a walk earlier and we somehow became friends and I invited him to spend the afternoon with me since you weren't around and that's why he's here.'

"Huh. Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Kid. What's your name?"

"It's...Cameron..." The mood of the two of us had changed drastically the moment we realized the implications of Tony being both the Nice Person and my roommate. Tony seemed to notice our slightly pained expressions and spoke up.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two? You look like someone died or something."

'It's...nothing, Tony. Hey, uh...Tony? You mind if me and Cameron talked privately outside?'

"Hmmmm? No problems with me. I'll just get around to doing my assignments."

'Thanks...' With that, I grabbed Cameron's hand, went outside and closed the door behind me.

"So, what do we do?"

'What do you mean, what do we do?'

"I mean, what do we do about Tony? I like him because he saved me...and you like him because you're his roommate..."

'I-I mean...I don't if I like him or not...'

"So what will you do? If you don't decide soon, I may take him from you. I wouldn't want that if you also liked him..."

'I...I...G..g-give me some time. A month. In the meantime, we'll both try to spend as much time with him as possible. Then, I'll decide how I feel for him. If I don't like him, you can have him. If I do... what will **you** do?'

"I'll...I'll..." He couldn't seem to find the words to respond to my question.

'It's fine. We'll just decide when the time comes. For the time being, let's just spend time with him.'

"Mmmm...Got it." And with that, our plan was settled. The deadline was a month. It would seem like a long time but...It soon passed quickly. It was filled with so many fun times. Doing our assignments together, going out on walks to the park on days off , even the rare days of having Seje and Kyle just spend time goofing around... It all passed by so quickly.

But day by day, I could feel it in my heart. It started small. But the more time I had spent with Tony, the bigger the feeling got. As the last day was ending, I finally understood the feeling. I really was in love with him. With his smiles, with his witty humor, with his acts of great laughter... I had fallen in love with the brown bear that was my roommate. And so...I had to tell Cameron. After all, the month long grace period I had requested had ended. It was now or never. As I approached to tell him, he seemed to already guess from my demeanor.

"So...You do love him, huh?"

'...I do. I'm sorry, Cameron. I wouldn't hold it against you to hate me. But I don't want to give Tony up.'

"I guessed as much. And I don't hold it against you. It just means I'll have to try harder to earn his affection." Our minds were made up. We wanted to be Tony's beloved. But we didn't want to crush the other's hopes. After pondering about it for a while, we decided to resort to the worst case scenario.

"Let's just confess to him."

'Huh?! Are you insane? I thought you were supposed to be the shy one!'

"I am! But...If I don't set my heart to this, it'll never reach him... So, are you with me?"

'With you on what?'

"The plan? We both confess and he decides. That way, we at least know who he really wants. It'll...sadden the one who loses, but it's the only way..."

'I...hate to say this, but you have a point...Neither of us want to lose...yet neither of us want the other to lose... The best judge would be the one we're gunning for.'

"See? I say we just say it now. It's already nighttime. He'll have some time to think it over in his sleep."

'I...guess that makes sense... Let's just hope he doesn't break **both** our hearts...' The both of us gulped at the possibility but still stepped forward towards my room, where Tony currently was. He quickly noticed us as we entered the room, giving us a quick smile before it dissipated after seeing our serious faces.

"What's the matter guys? Something wrong?"

'Well, you see...Uhhh...'

"Well..."

"'W-we...'" After taking a nervous glance at each other, we both turned to face Tony with conviction.

"'W-we love you!'" We had said it. In fact, more accurately, we had screamed it into his face. After a few seconds, he still hadn't said anything.

"W-well, you don't have to decide now..."

'A-and we both understand if you only pick one of us...' We were starting to panic. He still hadn't said anything. Why hadn't he said anything!? As Cameron was prepared to leave, he suddenly came closer, his expression a pure blank. I shut my eyes in preparation of not being chosen...when I was hugged. My eyes flew open to discover he was hugging **both of us**.

"I choose both of you."

"' **HUH?! B-BOTH OF US?!** '"

'B-But Tony...!'

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, why not? Both of you love me, and I've been spending an equal amount of time together with the both of you. I couldn't just choose one and leave the other one hanging. So, I chose both of you."

'A-are you sure about this...?'

"As I said, I was. At least this way, we can do things together all the time."

"I guess...this isn't so bad...Just don't pamper anyone! Everything has to be equal."

"That's fine. First thing to do, let's move your stuff to our room."

"H-huh?!"

"Why the surprise? If you don't want to be left out, you're gonna have to sleep with us too. And you, Bullet."

'Y-Yeah?'

"Do you mind this? You still haven't said anything about it."

'W-well...I definitely wasn't expecting this...But...if it's what you want, I can deal with it. Added points because Cameron is cute.'

With this awkward turn of events, we headed to Cameron's room to gather his stuff and bring them to our room. Luckily, he didn't have much. Soon, it was time for bed. Tony pondered about it before he lay down on the middle of his bed and beckoned for us to pick a side. I ended up on his left while Cameron was on his right. Right before going to sleep, he hugged the both of us together in a big group hug. I guess...this wasn't so bad.

* * *

So. This is probably too ambitious for me. But Screw it! I spent a good hour or so brainstorming ideas on how this could end well for everyone with a friend and we ended up just going for the harem route. Now, I know polygamy may not be preferable to some people. (Geez, just adding more to the list of things people can get triggered by, huh?) So, if the idea makes you uncomfortable, please stop reading. While I may enjoy having a lot of people read this, I'd prefer if you didn't force yourself/hate to read this.

As for those that are still going to stick around, I thank you for being so open-minded. Not that not being open-minded is a bad thing. That's not what I'm trying to say. Anyway, this was actually the longest chapter I've ever written, going over a thousand words with needing the Author's Notes to bump it above a thousand. Yay me?

But enough of me spouting random gibberish. Once again, I bid you adieu.


	6. The Dream Darkens

Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to the time so I started writing late! XP  
Either way, so glad to those that stuck around to read this.

I don't claim to nor own Pokemon and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
...Actually, don't. There's nothing to enjoy about in this chapter.

* * *

Autumn. The season before Winter. When the trees turn orange or red and shed their leaves. It was well into Autumn already, about a month away from Winter. The three of us were out on a trip. A trip to where? Well, we'd decided that we were curious after we all had a talk the previous night and...somehow we were on our way to meet Tony's parents.

To recap...

"Hey, Tony? Where did you even get this Ursaring plushie? It's so soft~!"

'Now that I think about it, you never told me either.'

"That's...from my dad. He wanted to make a special present for me when I left the house to remind me of him so..." As his words trailed off, we slowly got what he meant.

'T-that's...his actual fur...?'

"And there's a lot. So does that mean that he...?"

"He didn't care at the time, saying he would do anything for me but... The few times I visited him, he was wearing a shirt and pants so I don't think he's grown it back yet..."

"...Huh?"

'...Huh?'

"Hmm? What?"

"Few times you've visited...?"

'Ah! So is that where you went last weekend?! Me and Cameron were looking around for you the entire day!'

"Y-you guys did...? Well, I probably should have told you that but... I-It's...kinda embarrassing to say I'm visiting my parents while I'm in college..."

"So, do they live close to here? You were always back with a few hours or so."

"Hmmm? Yeah, they do."

"Alright! Let's go visit them tomorrow!"

'H-huh?! We can't just spring this on him out of nowhere!'

"Actually, that's fine. My dads have been talking about meeting you guys."

"Dads?"

'With an s? As in, more than one dad?'

"Oh, I guess I haven't told you guys this either. My mom died shortly after my birth. My dad was pretty shaken up but he hung on because of his friend and well...I guess they fell for each other. So yeah. Two dads. Oh, and my other dad's a Hitmonchan."

"...Oh."

'Wow, ummm...Sorry if that brought up bad memories.'

"What? No, it's fine. I never really got to know my mom anyway, so it's fine. Either way, you guys sure you wanna visit? My dads can get pretty pushy sometimes."

"Yeah!"

"Well, if Cameron's going, no point for me to not go too."

Back to present time, the three were walking towards a house that wasn't too far from the city. I guessed it had to be the place, since Tony walked over to the door and rang the doorbell. Me and Cameron stood behind Tony, just in case. As soon as the door opened, Tony was enveloped in a hug by a set of arms that looked strikingly like his.

"My boy! What a surprise for you to be visiting us!" The voice was deeper than Tony's and had a gruffer tone.

"And who are these two?" Another voice came from the door as I saw a Hitmonchan looking at us from beside Tony's shoulder.

'U-Ummm, nice to meet you, Tony's parents. I'm Bullet and this is Cameron. We're...'

"Our boy's boyfriends, right?! Why, when he told me, I almost didn't believe it. But would you look at it, Harold! Our boy's a stud!"

"Urkan! Though, it really **is** a surprise that our son has two boyfriends. And here I thought he wouldn't fit in... Oh, but where are my manners? Come in! No point standing outside, right?"

We were, rather passionately, pushed into the house and towards what looked to be the living room. We passed by some rooms with open doors and when we looked in, we saw lots of boxes neatly stacked up.

'Huh? Did you guys just move here or something?' Tony responded almost instantly.

"Yeah. I guess you guys have been lazy and haven't unpacked everything, huh?"...Strangely enough, his parents didn't say anything.

After that, we were seated on the couch and were bombarded by a million questions. One...certainly stood out.

"Have you guys had sex yet?!"

"D-dad! What kind of question is that?! And that's a no!"

"Then what about ha-"

"W-we haven't done that either! We haven't done anything intimate together except sleep!" It took a bit of thinking from us to realize he wasn't wrong. Our relationship hadn't changed much after confessing apart from sleeping in the same bed every night. Of course, we got our ears yelled off by Arland for unofficially changing Cameron's room, but he accepted it after Cuny talked him into it. I guess Cuny really is Arland's weakness. I had actually gotten curious as to how he was my uncle's son and the headmaster at the same time so I asked him and this was his reply.

"We Arcei age from infants to adults in a month."

I...couldn't say much about the absurdity of that but was forced to accept it. Moving on...

"That's so pure of you~! Saving up for a special night~?"

"DAD!" I swear that I'd never seen Tony turn that shade of red before. All we could do was laugh. We had a fun day just goofing around with his parents, digging up old baby photos of Tony, finding Tony's old diaries... We all laughed. We all had fun. Everything was going okay. So why...

"Bullet. I want to break up with you."

Why was I stuck in this situation?

* * *

So...yeah. Not much to say now. Cliffhanger, ahoy.

Adieu.


	7. The Dream's First Kiss Tasted Like Tears

So, this chapter is... ** _Sighs._** At least I finally got it out of the way. By the way, if anyone caught the meaning in the chapter title and chapter, high five to you! Don't report me. Please. XP

I don't claim to nor own Pokemon.

* * *

It was December. So much had already happened in this month...One such event...Was Cameron's dad.

It was sudden. We were in our class, listening to the professor when the announcement system activated. From it, we heard Arland's voice.

"Would Cameron Choo please make his way to my office? Your father is here to speak to you. Also, you two can also come along if you want to."

It felt a bit embarrassing but there was a mix of worry on my face. Cameron's father? As in the same abusive father he had talked about? I couldn't help but worry, and Tony seemed to think the same way. We all made our way to Arland's office; Tony holding Cameron's paw the entire way.

When we got there, there was a Beartic in a serious business suit. Surprising, since his type had fur. He wore glasses and looked as serious as his suit.

"Ah. Cameron. My son. It's good to see you."

"..."

"And who may you two be?"

'Well, we're...Cameron's friends, to put it lightly.'

"I see... Either way, what I have called for you is that you return home."

"H-huh? A-as in...stop studying?"

"Yes. I'm rather busy nowadays and I need someone helping me around the house."

'Just for that?! This is his studies we're talking about!'

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

'But still...'

Tony suddenly got in between him and Cameron, his arms stretched out wide.

"I won't let you hurt Cameron again."

"Hurt him? Why would I? He's my son."

"Yeah right. Cameron's told us the whole thing. There's no need to hide it."

"My, what bad lies have you spread about your father, Cameron?"

Cameron's father seemed like he wanted to say something else, but he held his tongue since he was in front of the principal. That didn't mean he didn't give us a death stare though.

"...I'm not going back."

"What was that?"

"I said, I'm not going back!"

Out of nowhere, Cameron got out from behind Tony, holding his chest up high.

"Boy, you dare defy your father..?!"

"This is my life! My dreams! I won't listen to you anymore! You're not, and never were, my father!"

As if a sign of his newfound courage, Cameron started glowing, the light slowly engulfing him before he emerged as a full-fledged Beartic.

"...Very well. From this day onward, you are no longer my son! I disown you! You were never anything without me anyway!"

With that final proclamation, he stormed out of the room, and out of Cameron's life.

'So...What will you do now...?'

"I...I don't know."

"Well, maybe me and my dads can adopt you!" Tony cheerfully exclaimed that but...his eyes had a certain uncertainty to them. Why...?

"Ew, gross. That'd make us brothers."

"Oh yeah. Well, we can still take care of you anyway!"

'That seems to be your best choice right now.'

"Well...Alright. I like your parents anyway."

As we started walking off, Arland called out to me.

'Hmmm? What is it Arland?'

"...Don't grow too attached to Tony or Cameron."

'Huh? I don't get why I shouldn't.'

"Just...don't. For your own sake."

"Yeah yeah, I get it." I shrugged it off at the time but... I noticed it from that day onward. Tony and Cameron were wary around me. They would often avoid me... As if they had a secret. And now...We were here. On the day before Christmas Eve.

"Bullet. I want to break up with you."

'H-huh? I-I...didn't mishear you there...Right...? You...want to break up with me?'

"Yeah...I'm sorry I'm pulling this on you so suddenly..."

'B-But...why?! '

"...I'm moving away."

The news hit me like a truck. And I was but a simple bug.

'You're...moving? That doesn't mean you still can't study here!'

"...Bullet. It's already been decided. We're going tomorrow."

'We? ...With Cameron. He knew, didn't he? That's why you two have been avoiding me.'

"I didn't want to but...We didn't want to tell you and break your heart."

'...So...Why are you telling me now...?'

"I...thought you deserved to know. At least from my mouth. I...want you to forget about me."

'...That's why you want to breakup with me...?'

"Long distance relationships almost never work. Plus, with Cameron being with me...I didn't want to make you jealous."

'So you break my heart instead?'

"..."

We just stood there for what seemed like the longest time before I climbed onto my bed.

'I'm going to sleep. Night.'

"...Night."

I couldn't sleep. After everything that had happened...After everything we had been through...It was just going to end here? There was no way I could sleep with that burden on my shoulders.

Sometime into the night, I blacked out. When I awoke, the two were finishing packing their things. I looked out the window to see that it was nearing evening. I had slept though the whole day.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Or, evening, I guess."

'...You guys leaving now?'

"In a bit. You...wanna walk us to the train station?"

'...Mmmm. Let me get ready.'

I hoped out of bed and cleaned up a bit before grabbing my bag and a muffler to wrap around me. I may be a fire type, but it was still cold and I prefer I used clothing rather than burn the place down.

We started walking towards the train station, passing through the city. It was quickly becoming dark, so when the city lit up, it really was a spectacle. I couldn't feel very happy about it. As we were approaching the train station, I heard a man shout in surprise.

"Hey, look honey! It's snowing!"

I turned to face the sky, and sure enough, it was starting to snow. I guess you could call it a Christmas Eve miracle. We got onto the train platform and waited for the train that would take the two most important people in my life away from me. I fidgeted in my seat, holding my bag in front of me while thinking. What was inside the bag was another muffler that matched mine. I had knit it the other day, as a set. One for me and one for Tony. Yet...I hesitated.

The sound of a train whistle brought me back from my daydreaming, as the dreaded moment arrived. Was...this really going to end like this...? As I watched Cameron slowly enter, my body reacted. I was holding Tony's paw.

"...Bullet. I have to go."

I know.

"Let go."

I don't want to. I've known you for the entire time I've been in college. I know how nice you are. I know how caring you are. I don't want you to leave.

"...Bullet..."

'Tony, I-'

He pulled me closer to him...and the distance of our lips went to zero. Our first and last kiss. I couldn't stand it anymore. I closed me eyes, hugged him, and cried. It was fine to cry now, right...?

We soon let go. The train would be leaving any time. But before he went...

'Here.'

I slid the muffler I had made for him around his neck.

"What's this?"

'It's a muffler I made for you. Happy Christmas Eve.'

As soon as I heard the train whistle again, I knew time was over. I backed away and pushed him into the train.

'Tony. One last thing. '

The doors were closing. He scrambled to get up again.

'Thank you. And goodbye.'

The doors shut and the train started moving away. As it finally disappeared into the darkness, I looked up at the sky, littered with falling snow.

'If...we ever meet again...How much would you have changed? And I wonder how much I would have changed.'

I smiled to myself sadly, and started making my way back to the dorms.

* * *

Now, I may hear you guys ask why it's suddenly so sad, even though I've made it out to want to be happy.

Well, here's why. In the original (Which doesn't exist as a story...yet.), the ending was a lot darker. Like, extremely. To the point of depression. Wanna know why?

Well, here's why. Bullet goes missing for a whole year, Tony claws his eyes out in frustration, Cameron evolves on his own as a way to protect Tony and grows to hold against Bullet for doing this to Tony and when Bullet **does** return, Cameron kicks him out, and leaves with Tony without making up or saying anything to Bullet whatsoever. Dark, huh? Well, that's how the original went...for some reason. From a really nice love story...to that. I guess...I'm writing this story as a sorry to them. Hence, the term "dream".

My idea of a dream is... "When everything goes better than it did." And while this story did take a depressing turn, it's going to get better. ...I think. Hope.

Either way, that's enough about why I'm doing this. Oh, and one final apology. I'm sorry "Seje". For screwing up that timeline the way I did.

And now, I bid you adieu.


	8. The Dream Tries To Be Cheered Up

So, the dream continues. I'm thinking of having alternating update days. As in this story today, the other story tomorrow, so on and so forth. Back to the dream, I'm realizing that having virtually 5-7 characters isn't the most exciting. Maybe I'll add more next time (Oh, who am I kidding. I AM going to add new characters next chapter.).

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's...not much.

* * *

"Hey Seje... Is Bullet really gonna be okay? It's been a week since Tony and Cameron left and he's just been cooped up in his room..." Kyle had decided to ask the question since they had just passed by my room.

"I don't know, Kyle. Those three were almost inseparable and now...He's been left alone. Give him some time. He probably still hasn't gotten over them."

"I wish there was some way we could help him..."

"Well, we'd have to know the situation first before we can. Just guessing could make the situation worse."

"I got it! Let's ask Mr. Arland! He's bound to know something, right?"

"Maybe... Alright. We'll ask him after we get back from classes." Seje smiled and pet the Kyurem on the head.

"S-stop that! I'm not a kid..." Kyle cutely pouted as Seje apologized halfheartedly. He liked it when Kyle was like this. It made him feel warm inside.

 _Some time later..._

[Seje's POV]

"No." Kyle and me had been asking him for the past few minutes to no avail. He just wouldn't give it up.

"Why not, Mr Arland?! We want to help Bullet!"

"It's not right for me to reveal the personal life of my students, no matter what your affiliation to them is. That includes you, Seje. You may be my adoptive father, but you still count as one of my students, so you must follow the rules."

"How can you say that, Arland? He's obviously sad about Tony and Cameron leaving, but no one would be that sad if the situation was that simple! Just tell us Arland. Please."

"...They were dating. That enough of a hint for you?"

I finally understood why those three were so close. Why I would never see the three apart.

"W-wait, Mr Arland, you mean Bullet and Tony?"

"No, Kyle. He means all three." I gave a slight pause, to guarantee it and Arland's reaction proved it. "They were in a polygamous relationship. That's why he's so depressed."

"Oh Arceus...And both of them left him..."

"Exactly." I turned to Arland. " That's why you refused to tell us why Bullet was depressed. It would mean you would have to reveal that he was dating Tony and Cameron and that he was gay."

" So what will you do now? You know that you can't live up to how happy those two made him."

"We don't have to!" Kyle suddenly piped in. " We don't have to be their replacements... And we can't be. But that doesn't mean we can't try to make him happy! It probably won't be as happy as he used to be... But he can't continue on like this! He needs someone to be there for him!"

"...*Sighs* Very well." He looked Kyle over once more. "I can see why Seje likes you so much. You'd be a perfect pair."

"Perfect pair?"

"And a dense one, at that. Good luck, Seje~" I could feel my cheeks burn a bit as my own son winked at me.

"I-it's not like that...! ...I think."

"Not like what, Seje?" Kyle's innocent eyes were staring at me...

"N-nothing..." The entire time, Arland was smirking while giggling a bit. Oh, I'd get him back for this someday. But with things settled, we had to think of a way to make Bullet happy...

"I'm drawing blanks."

"Me too... I thought you'd know how to make him happy, being his uncle..."

"But we never really spent much time together..." Just thinking about it made me realize I knew barely anything about my nephew. This wasn't good...

"Well, first step first! Let's get him out of his room!...Huh? Where'd Mr Arland go?"

[Bullet's POV]

'It's a bit unnerving to have the principal suddenly teleport into my room.' I hadn't been doing much. At all. All I'd been doing was laying in bed. Tony's bed, to be precise. His scent was already fading...Either way, I was laying on in when a certain Arceus decided to pop into the room.

"...Sorry." That made me sit up. Not only did he apologize in an informal way, his voice was a bit...higher. A bit like a child's. "Well, I wanted to talk to you but you have your door locked. So I just came in."

'R-right... What did you want to talk about?' He sat on the bed beside me.

"...Seje and Kyle really miss you. They actually went straight to me and asked what was happening with you. Would you believe it? They miss you so much, they didn't hesitate to ask me. And , I guess it also has to do with me being Seje's son."

'...And? Did you tell them?'

"A bit. They figured out the rest though. "

'Figures. ...Hey Arland?'

"Yeah, Bullet?"

'What...do you figure I should do? Or rather...What do you think Tony would want me to do? I just...don't know what to do now. The two most important people in my life just walked on me. And I said all I wanted to say to Tony... So...Why do I feel this hole in my heart?'

"...That's what heartbreak feels like, Bullet. You miss them too. As for what you should do... Live."

'...Geez, that's the best advice you could come up with?'

" I'm not good with this cheering up thing either...But what I mean is... Live not only for yourself. Live for the people that care about you, the people that you care about and the people you'll meet. Keep on living, while knowing there's someone out there that needs you."

I couldn't stop it again. But this time, I smiled at Arland. A face with a smile and tears streaming down slowly.

'Thanks, Arland. Could we hug?'

"Sure, Bullet."

We just sat there, hugging for minutes and minutes before I stopped and wiped my eyes.

'You're right. I can't just sit in here and stop living. I have to move on or those two will never forgive me.'

I suddenly started glowing. Having overcome life's hardships, my newfound determination allowed me to evolve into my final form; A Typhlosion.

'I guess...This is the new me? Kinda weird. I'm a lot taller, at the least.'

"Congratulations. Ready to go?"

'Go? Go where?'

"Out of this stuffy room. You really need to air out the room."

'It's freezing outside! And snowing at that!'

We got into a bit of an animated fight before grinning at each other and laughing.

'Hey, Arland?'

"Yeah, Bullet?"

'Could we...uh...be friends? I didn't expect it, but you're a fun guy to be around. Plus, I already know your secret~'

"S-shut it! But...sure. We're supposed to be cousins anyway! Oh, but only after school times. I still have to keep up my image of being the principal!" He posed and I snickered. "Don't laugh! "

'I'm sorry~!'

"Oh, uh...one more thing? Could you shower? You kinda stink. I'm guessing you didn't shower all week, did you?"

'Oh. Right.'

I took a relatively long shower before coming out fresh as a flower. With my mind set, I unlocked the door, gripped the doorknob and stepped out.

* * *

So, I hope, sincerely, that you enjoyed that. It's sweet. The budding friendship of Arland and Bullet. Oh, and I will get around to actually developing Seje and Kyle further but maybe in a later chapter. I have too many ideas right now XP

So, if you enjoyed the chapter or have some complaints, just leave a review and I'll try to listen to you as best as I can. Though seriously, I need some feedback. Am I doing good? Bad? I don't know! Unless you guys decide to say something! Until next time, i bid you adieu.


	9. The Dreamer Encounters Someone Important

Sorry for the late upload! I wasn't feeling very well and felt like I had no motivation to continue writing till a friend cheered me up and here I am now. Give a warm thanks to Random Friend 1! Either way, I'm not sure if this mood will last but I'll try my best to keep writing and uploading on time!

Without further to add, I hope you enjoy this turning point.

* * *

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" I slapped my palm against my face as I groaned.

'Really, Seje? Hello?! Bullet? Nephew who attends the same college and lives in the room beside yours?!' I had to groan again as they seemed lost for words.

"Y-You...You evolved! And actually got out of your room!"

'Yeah, sorry if I made you guys worry. ' The two seemed genuinely happy that I was here and that made me smile. On the other hand...

"So, if you two are done, how about leaving my office?" Arland was back to his reasonably strict ways.

"O-oh, right. Thanks, Mr Arland!" We said our goodbyes and left him alone. Now that we were outside, I realized Seje were shivering.

'Seje? What's wrong?'

"W-w-what do you mean, what's wrong?! I'm freezing!" Now that he had said that, I noticed my fire mane was out. Explains why I didn't feel cold.

'Whoops. Forgot. Plus, you're a Dragon type, so you must be literally dying. Hmmmm... Wanna go get some lunch then? It should be warmer there.' We started to walk for a bit before Seje sneezed. Kyle sighed before taking a scarf out from his bag.

"I-I thought you might get cold so I brought it for you..." He handed it to Seje, who put it around his neck.

"Thanks...I'm...feeling a lot warmer now..." I looked back and forth between the two and saw something budding but said nothing. It'd be no fun if I spoiled it for them. Before they got too sidetracked, we started moving again and soon, we reached the shopping mall.

"We're having lunch here?"

'Well, it's been a while since I went out so I wanted to do a bit of shopping too.' A mysterious voice suddenly pierced the mall.

"Dad!" Paying it no mind, I started to move. Or I would have, if I wasn't tackled from nowhere. "Dad! I missed you so much!"

Looking down at my random assailant, I saw the strangest sight. A shiny Groudon...that was somehow maroon and black with shades of green along his body.

'U-Ummmm, Kid? Not to be rude, but I'm not your dad. Plus, I'd be a bit too young to be a dad.'

"Huh? But you look like him, sound like him and even smell like him."

'Coincidence? Whatever it is, I'm not your dad.' Another voice suddenly screamed out.

"Junior! Get off him!"

"But Papa! I found Dad!"

Another Groudon that looked older approached us and picked the strangely colored Groudon off me. He then offered his hand, which I gladly took and got up.

"Sorry 'bout Junior there. You look a lot like his father so he probably mixed the two of you up."

'Wait, he called you Papa, so if I'm supposed to look like his father then...'

"Oh. Yeah, I married a male Typhlosion that looked like you and Junior's adopted. In fact, now that I look at you closely, the resemblance is uncanny. You have any brothers ?"

'Not as far as I know. But most Typhlosion look like me, right?'

"No, my Adam was a strange Typhlosion. And you look almost identical apart from age... Oh, I've been so focused on this, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Garrett. " He then proceeded to rub the top of his son's head. "And this is Garrett Jr, or Junior for short. "

'Oh, ummmm, I'm Bullet, the Hydreigon's Seje and the Kyurem's Kyle. Nice to meet you, I guess?' He suddenly started laughing.

"Oh, you even act a bit like Adam did! This must be bad coincidence!"

'Bad? Why?' Junior had the honor of explaining that for me.

"Dad died before I hatched. Was murdered."

We all just stood there in silence for the longest time, Garrett especially with a pained expression on his face. The one to finally break the silence was Seje.

"I don't mean to ruin this anymore than it already has, but could we go now?"

'Oh yeah, we came here for lunch...'

"Huh? What a coincidence! Me and Papa were here to get lunch too!"

"No...No we didn't. Let's go home, Junior..." Garrett grabbed Junior's hand and started walking off.

"H-huh? But Papa...!"

"Don't say anything more, Junior..."

"Ummmm... Hey! Dad! I hope we can hang out some time!" I couldn't do much but stare.

'That...was random. And a lot to take in.'

"Random it was. Let's...just get our lunch and go back." We all decided that was the best course of action but the entire time, I couldn't help but think about those two. Seje and Kyle seemed to notice though.

"Thinking about those two?"

'Huh? ...You could tell?'

"Of course. It's written all over your face. "

'I just...wish I could help them somehow. I felt bad, looking and acting almost exactly like a lost one...'

"You couldn't help it. It's just fate working in it's horrendous ways. "

I looked over at my bag and noticed a small slip of paper stuck to it. It...seemed like an address. When...?

"It must have been when he picked you up."

'Huh?'

"He picked you up, right? He also lightly tapped your back. He must have slipped the paper in then."

'But why would Garrett want me to visit? It'd make more sense for Junior to have slipped me this paper somehow.'

"Maybe...he just wants you to visit. It couldn't really hurt to visit, right?"

'I...guess not. But it still baffles me.'

" Don't overthink it. One of those two gave you their address. It just means they want you to visit. Simple." Finishing our lunch, we started to head back. I couldn't shake the feeling this was something important. Something was changing.

* * *

Oooh, mystery! Drama! And random events! Though I understand that I'm pushing things a bit too fast so things should (And I say **should** ) slow down for a bit. AKA, actual character learning. I realize that I don't really elaborate a lot on characters so they appear bland and boring, something I'm hoping to change. That's the word! Character Development! I thought "learning" sounded off...

Regardless, I'll start fleshing out my characters a bit more but that means it'll take me a bit longer while writing so forgive me if the upload timing is wonky! With that, I bid adieu.


	10. The Dreamer Plays In The Snow

So, I've realized my dialogues have been extraordinarily confusing so I'm trying out something new. I'm putting the first letter of the character's name before their speech unless it's just a continuation from their previous dialogue.

So it's like this.

Bullet- b"Welp"  
Seje-s"Welp"  
Kyle-k"Welp"  
Garrett-g"Welp"  
Junior-j"Welp"  
And so on. Tell me in a review if this is okay or you prefer the previous version.

Now, to the chapter!

* * *

b"I'm bored...Let's do something! Oh, what about play in the snow?" Classes had just ended and I was hanging out in Seje and Kyle's room. Well, I kinda just barged in and they grew to accept it. It had been a week since the Garrett incident and I hadn't really gave much thought to it.

k"I don't really want to...I prefer it here."

b"Heh, I thought you'd say that..." I grabbed Seje from behind by his arms.

b"If you don't come with us, I'll do bad things to Seje!" Kyle looked at Seje, who didn't seem to mind being hostage, and me before his mind went wild with crazy ideas.

k"I-I...guess I don't have much choice."

b"Yay! I wonder where would be a good place?"

s"Oh, I know this empty plot of and in front of a mansion that no one lives in that would be perfect."

b"Oh, the one up the hill? How do you know about that place?"

s" Ah, I never told you guys. Me and Arland were thinking about moving into that place once I finish college. Maybe turn it into a sort of house for others. A bit like an orphanage but for anyone that I deem worthy."

b"Huh, sounds interesting. When you get it, mind reserving a place for me? No doubt Kyle would have a place too, right?"

s"You bet your fire mane Kyle would have a place."

k"It's a nice offer. Plus, it's not like **he** would care much..."

s"What was that?"

k"Nah, nothing. Weren't we talking about playing in the snow?"

b"Oh, right! To the old mansion on the hill!"

It wasn't too far from the college and didn't look as old as Seje made it sound.

b"Why doesn't anyone live in here anyway?"

s"Oh, it's nothing. Just rumors that the previous owner died and it's haunted by him."

Me and Kyle just kept quiet about that.

k"So, what are we doing first?"

b"Oh, it has to be a snowman! That'd be like a sign we were here! I'll start!"

s"Can you even touch the snow? Aren't you a fire type?"

b"That's rude. I still can touch snow without melting it. I just have to be careful not to get any close to my mane."

k"I guess that makes sense."

So, we got around to making the snowman, rolling a bigger snowball for the base before rolling more for the head. We placed the head on and then decorated it with branches to make it look a bit like me.

b"Done! Nice, right?"

k"Well, it sure took a lot of effort..."

s"Yeah, I'm exhausted. Can we head back now?"

b"Not yet! There's one more thing we have to do before that..."

k"And that is?"

b"This!" I threw a snowball I had made in secret at Kyle and it hit him in the back of the head.

k"Oh you sneaky...- Take this!" He quickly made one from the snow at his feet and threw it at me, which I dodged.

b"You're gonna have to be faster than that!"

?"Awwww! Someone beat us to the secret place! Ah! Dad!"

Once again, I heard that excited voice and once again, I was tackled to the ground.

b"Ack! Junior?! What are you doing here?!

j" Papa decided to take a day off from work so we came here to play! But it looks like you beat us here to it!"

The other Groudon in question slowly appeared from the hill, panting.

g" J-junior...! W-wait up! I'm not so fit as yo- Oh. Uhh...Bullet. You're here."

b" Ummmm...Yeah. We came here to play in the snow. Seems...you guys had the same idea."

j"Uh-huh! Oh, sorry Dad! I forgot that I'm not supposed to jump you!" He proceeded to get off me and lift me up to my feet.

b"Heh, you really are a cute kid. Hey, can I adopt you?"

g"Hey! He's still my kid!" We glared at each other in pretend competition before laughing. His laugh...was nice. I liked it. We were interrupted by a snowball going past my head.

k"Could you guys stop the flirting? It's cute and all, but we came here to have fun!" The two of us blushed before I whispered something into Junior's ear. A while later...

k"I give up! Stop it!" I had asked Junior for one simple task. Cover Kyle in snowballs. I wasn't disappointed. The kid sure had some energy. The rate at which he threw those snowballs was astounding.

b"That reminds me...How old are you, Junior?"

j"Huh? I'm..." He started counting with his fingers and I expected a low number but...

j"Ummmm... 17."

b"..." I glared at Garrett.

b"How protected is your kid?!"

g"Don't look at me! He's just...innocent at heart, I guess."

b"It's almost scary how innocent he is! And he's supposed to be 17?! He's only a year younger than me! And two years younger than Seje!"

g"Speaking about Seje...Where is he? Along with that Kyle kid?"

b"Huh? They're..." Turning around, I found that no one other than the three of us were here. "Not here... They deserted me."

j"They left a while ago, saying they wanted to give you and Papa some 'alone time'" Once again, blushes from the two of us. "...hey, Papa? Dad? Is this what being a family feels like?"

b"Well, that's...I'm not exactly your dad..." I looked over at Garrett, who also seemed to hesitate before I sighed. "..But I guess I can play along. You're not a bad kid anyway."

Garrett looked in my direction surprised before he smiled. He sent Junior off to play on his own and beckoned me closer.

g"Thanks for saying that. He's a sweet kid that never experienced proper family because I have a busy job to support the two of us. I know it'd be a bit much to ask but...during your times off, could you visit and keep him company? You still have our address, right?"

b"So it **was** you who slipped it to me... Hmmmm...I don't have much of a problem with it. He already seems to have taken a liking to me, so I won't have much problems babysitting him for you." I smiled and extended a paw. "Nice to be working with you to raise our kid, Garrett." I subconsciously said ' **our** kid' by accident. "I-I meant-"

He graciously took my paw in his hand. It was warm.

g"Me too, Bullet. I hope we get along better in the future." His cheeky smile was just too much. My brain pretty much blew up from embarrassment. I quickly let go and turned away.

b"I-I have to go soon. C-college things and all. Take care you two!" Before I got a reply, I ran off. I couldn't stand being close to Garrett. He...He made my heart feel funny. Almost like... I dismissed the thought, instead focusing on running.

Back with those two...

j"Papa? Your face is really red! Are you sick?"

g"N-no...It's nothing, Junior. Let's go home, okay?"

j"Hmmm? Okay. I hope Dad comes to visit sometime soon!"

g"...Me too, Junior. Me too."

* * *

So, how did that go? Is everything okay? Well, not like I really write this for you're entertainment primarily. It's more like just a vent for me and a way to get my ideas out of my head.

Either way, any feedback would help. Whether a complaint or a compliment, just send it! I'll try to deal with it as best I can!

Well, I bid you adieu again.


	11. The Dream Feels Like A Family

So, I haven't gotten any feedback on the dialogue thing, so I'll keep it up for this chapter too. Anyway, not much to say in this Author's Note .

I hope you enjoy it at least a bit?

* * *

I rang the doorbell, still a bit nervous. It was the weekend and I had nothing to do so I decided to visit Garrett and Junior but...I was already starting to regret it and I wasn't even in the house yet. I didn't get any time to leave since the door soon opened.

j"Dad! You decided to visit!"

b"Y-Yeah... And you didn't decide to tackle me again."

j"Well, sorry!" He pouted cutely. "I was excited from seeing you for the first time..."

b"Yeah, I guess I would be excited too. Could I come in?"

j"Definitely!" He grabbed me by the paw and pulled me in before closing the door. "Papa was also really excited but he doesn't show it very well. I haven't seen him smile for a long time until you appeared..."

b"Speaking about Garrett, where is he?"

j"Oh, he had to work all night so he's sleeping."

b"But it's already past noon!"

j"It is? Oh. Then you go wake him up!"

b"Huh? H-hey! Junior!" I shouted futilely as he pushed me into a room and closed the door behind me. On further inspection, I was in what I presumed to be the master bedroom since...Garrett was sleeping on the bed. I was worried that my shouting had woken him up but he still snored on. I got closer.

b" Huh. He honestly looks really goofy when he's sleeping. It's kinda cute." I immediately shut my mouth and was turning around to leave when he suddenly grabbed me into an embrace. "G-Garrett?!" He was still sleeping. Looks like he hugged me in his sleep?

g"I...won't let you go...Adam... Not again..." I kept quiet. This felt wrong. I shook my way out of his hug, him stirring awake.

b"Good morning, Garrett...Or rather good afternoon."

g"...Adam...?" He cleared his eyes before blinking a few times. "O-oh. Bullet. W-wait, what are you doing in here?!"

b"I came to visit Junior and he told me to wake you up."

g"Oh...Wait...so did I...?"

b"You hugged me, yes. I'm fine with it. I'm gonna chat with Junior." I got up, already walking away when my paw was grabbed. "What?"

g"What's wrong? You're suddenly being so cold...Did I say something in my sleep?"

b" Nah, I'm just tired." I lied and smiled at him.

g"...Well...Just tell me if there's something on your mind."

b"Yeah, yeah. You're Junior's dad, not mine." He let go of my hand and I hated the feeling I got. I didn't want him to let go. I left him to get ready and found Junior on the couch watching TV.

b"That bored?"

j"How'd you know?"

b"You don't seem the type to watch TV. What do you wanna do?"

j"Hmmmmm... Cuddle!"

b"Huh? Cuddle? Seriously?"

j"Yeah! Papa never cuddles with me anymore so could you?"

b"Well, it's a bit strange but sure." I sat on the couch with him and hugged him, to which he hugged me in return.

j"You're so soft..."

b"And you're really warm..." We just cuddled for a bit before I was pet on the head. "Hmmm?"

g"Oh, sorry. You didn't like that?"

b"No, I'm just surprised."

g"Oh. Adam used to love head rubs and belly rubs. I wondered if you liked it too."

b"Well, I don't know if I like them. No one's...really done that to me before..."

g"Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we~?"

I could feel my face flush and I looked away. Today was going to be weird...

Well, not really, in the end. We just sat on the couch, watching TV. Though none of us really complained. When I looked out the window, the sun was already setting.

b"I'm gonna have to leave soon..."

j"Awww! Really? At least stay for dinner!"

b"Junior..." I looked over at Garrett for confirmation. "You won't be troubled?"

g"Not at all! In fact, stay the night!"

b"H-huh?!"

j"Oooh, nice idea, Papa! " The two high-fived and I was panicking.

b"I-I don't know if I can, plus Arland might not allow it-"

g"Wait here." He walked off, leaving for a few minutes before coming back. "I got the okay."

b"What...?"

g"I called him and asked if you could spend the night here. He agreed, as long as I returned you before classes started."

b"Dammit, Arland... Fine... I'll sleep on the couch."

j"Huh? Dad, you don't wanna sleep with Papa? "

b"Well, Junior, I'm not really your dad and-"

g"Sure."

b"Why are you so calm about everything?!"

g"I mean, we're both guys. It's nothing weird if we sleep in the same bed, right?"

b"There's everything wrong it!"

g"Come on~... It's only for one night anyway."

b"Grrr...Fine! I'll sleep with you!"..."N-not like that!"

g"Like what, huh~?"

b"Just shut up..." I could feel my face turning a whole new shade of red.

We ended up going out for dinner and it wasn't all too special. It was what would happen that I dreaded. I got into the very corner of the bed, as far away from him as I could. Or I would have, if he didn't hug me to him. Though, this time, he was awake.

g"Hey, Bullet...?"

b"Y-yeah?"

g"...Would it be weird to say I love you?"

b"..."I couldn't stand it anymore. I got out of his hug and got off the bed. " You can just stop. I'm...not the one you love. I just happen to look like the one you love. I'm not Adam. ...I appreciate tonight, but I'm leaving."

I ran. Ran out of the room. Out of the house. Away. Back to the campus. It must have been raining. My face was wet. So were my eyes. That's weird. It was only my face that was wet.

...Some time passed. At least a week. Maybe two. I don't recall. Winter was coming to an end, and I had just been sitting in my room again, staring out the window. My routine for the week or two. But...something was different. The door was unlocked, and **he** came in.

b"...Garrett. How...?"

g"I went to speak with Arland and told him about what happened and he gave me the key."

b"Oh... Look, I'm sorry about-"

g"No, **I'm** sorry. I'm sorry for invading your personal space and being really forward about things... You must have been uncomfortable, huh? And...I thought about what you said... And I realized that may have been true. I horrified myself to discover I thought of you as Adam or even worse, just a replacement. You probably don't even like guys... Not to mention a single father trying to raise his kid... So...let's just...start over as friends, okay?"

b"...Garrett. We don't have to start out as friends. I was uncomfortable, but not because I didn't like guys. It's because...b-because..." Really? I had to get flustered now?!

g"Because...?"

b"Because I...like you too... And...It just hurt to think about it because I knew you wouldn't love me...Just who I reminded you of...That's why...That's why..." It was happening again. I...was crying. Over something as dumb as this.

b" I love you, you idiot! I don't even understand it myself! I don't even know you that much and you don't know me and I'm probably just being stupid and reckless and rash and-Mmmph?!" I was silenced by Garrett suddenly...kissing me. He was kissing me. I was being kissed by him. W-w-w-w-wha...?!

g" You're an idiot too. 'Cause I love you too. I'm not sure how much, but we can at least start. But are you fine with someone like me?"

b"U-u-u-uhhh...Y-yes...?"

He giggled before he hugged me tightly.

g"You're so unsure of it, it's almost cute. No, wait, it **is** cute. " My brain was melting faster than a piece of ice in summer. It took a while of him rubbing my back for me to calm down.

b"Y-you're...not kidding...?"

g"Do I look like I would kid about stuff like this?"

b"S-so...you'll..."

g"Date you? I guess. And take care of Junior, of course. We'll learn about each other in the meanwhile then decide from there."

I nodded shakily.

g"Wait, you're still shy? Hold on...Was that your first kiss?"

b"N-no...But..."

g"Oh good. But?"

b"It...was my second."

g"Oh. Ummmm... That explains that." He seemed to shyly look away before look at me again. "Do you wanna...practice with me...?"

That definitely made my heart skip a beat. Boy, was the situation going to get a lot weirder from now on.

* * *

So Yeah. I'm not quite sure how to continue this from here but I'm sure I'll get some ideas tomorrow.  
I hope you at least read through it properly.

Kinda blanking out, so I'll just bid you adieu.


	12. The Dreamless Chapter

_So, this one is an interesting chapter. Why? Because the Dreamer has almost nothing to do with this chapter. That's right, "Bullet"-_

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bullet, are you cold?"

"I'm fine, Garrett. I just felt like someone was talking about me..."

"Well, if you're cold, I might as well hug you~!"

"Garrett! I just said I'm fine! Plus you're squashing me~...!"

* * *

 _...Yeah. I **did** say almost. But enough about him and Garrett. Today's chapter concerns someone related to our Dreamer. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

I sighed for what must have been the umpteenth time. Nothing had felt right. Not since me and Tony had to leave Bullet behind. I mean, I was happy with Tony and happy without having to worry about my father but... This time has really made me realize that I wasn't quite fair on Bullet. I had known that Tony was leaving since we had visited his parents. Although the talk about me moving in with them wasn't till later after that. And yet...I never told him. I left Bullet in the dark while plotting these things behind his back. What made it worse was...I hadn't minded. In my mind, I was slightly jealous. I knew we had a polygamous relationship, but I still was jealous. How disgusting of me.

I wasn't the only one stressed by the things that had happened. Tony seemed a lot more tired nowadays. Of course, he still loved me, and I loved him in return. I just noticed that he had eye-bags and often had swollen eyes in the morning when we woke up. It was obvious. He still loved Bullet, and he missed him. Especially after that farewell... We didn't even have enough time to say sorry. I hope he forgave us.

"Yo, Cameron, you doing okay? You seem tired."

I turned my head that had been resting on my paw to my left, where I saw who had spoken. He was a Gliscor by the name of Vincent. He was also my classmate and as I found out, a really nice guy. He was the type that was smart, yet still humble. Him talking to me reminded me I had been sitting at the cafe close to campus.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired but what else can you expect from college life?"

"You sure? Your type of tired seems more like...you're stressed out about something."

That was another thing about him. He was somehow also very perceptive. Though...To make up for it, he didn't quite understand common sense. So he was quite blunt about most things. Sometimes it helped, sometimes not.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Well...If that's what you say. I'm always here if you wanna talk. Now, I'm gonna get me a cappuccino! "

He merrily went to the the counter and I sighed again. Somehow, he managed to pull off being both serious and carefree at the same time. Looking at the time, I realized it was getting late so I started making my way back to the dorms. Like in the previous one, me and Tony were staying in the same room, purely by coincidence, but we didn't mind. My mind was still preoccupied by Tony. Well, mostly jealousy. I mean, can you blame me that much? He was my boyfriend too and yet...all he seemed to think about was Bullet. This jealousy was going to be the death of me.

...And it almost was. I wasn't paying attention and started crossing the road when a speeding car almost hit me. I would have gotten into an accident or even died if someone hadn't suddenly pulled me towards them. Although, because of how rushed they were and how dazed I had been, it ended up looking more like they was hugging me. Finally snapping out, I saw black and white fur. They were roughly around my height or slightly shorter by a fraction.

"...Are you alright?"

"H-huh? Uh, yeah. Sorry, and thanks for saving me..." Looking more clearly I realized I knew him too. He was a Pangoro also from my class, though I never really got to know him since he always kept quiet and to himself. And he just seemed a bit threatening to approach. Even though I was a Beartic, I still hadn't gotten very used to it.

"Wait, you're the Pangoro from my class. Ummmm... Dav..id...?"

He nodded and stepped back. Oh, it had only occurred to me then that he had been hugging me the whole time up till that point. He suddenly held out his hand.

"Paw."

"Huh? Sure, but why...?" I gave him my paw and he started walking, startling me and forcing me to try and keep up with his pace. "W-wait! Where are we going?!"

He didn't give me an answer till we reached our destination...which was the dorms. To which he let go of my paw.

"Oh. You...lead me back to the dorms. Thanks."

"...No problem. Pay more attention next time, Cameron." He turned around and started walking away. He...was a weird one. In fact, I think that was the first time I had heard him speak more than three words. Still confused, I started walking back to my room when I realized he had slipped something into my palm when he had held my paw. What the...? It was piece of candy. And not just any candy. It was my favorite brand of candy when I was a kid but my father forbid me from eating any when I started growing up. How did he...? In fact...I don't think I ever told him my name. I mean, we'd only been in the class for about a week and I had only told my name to the professors and Vincent. I hadn't felt up for socializing and they didn't seem curious so I never introduced myself.

As more questions popped up in my head, I had no choice but to push them back as I walked into my room. Tony welcomed me back with a tired smile and we cuddled for a bit before we had a quiet dinner. We didn't seem to speak much anymore. ...Well, screw what I just said. Tony suddenly decided **then** was the time to speak.

"Hey, Cameron...I'm sorry for ignoring you and not paying much attention to you these past few days."

"Tony..."

"I'm still trying to get over Bullet and...trying to get used to just having you around. B-but, I promise that I'll try to make up for it from today onward!"

"...How so?"

"W-well...This is gonna sound awkward..." He seemed strangely shy about what he was about to say. "W-we could...try... doing **it**."

My jaw was agape.

"We're both old enough and I didn't know how to make up to you so I'm offering my...v-v-v...v-virginity..."

"W-well... I'll...think about it. For now..." I pushed him onto his back and hovered over him. "M-maybe we could try m-m-making out...?"

That night...was an dreamless night.

* * *

 _So, how was it? I actually decided to do this because my brother gave me a horrible idea that I'll implement soon...Mwahahahaha!_

Apart from him being his evil self, I decided to try writing without the blatant letters for each dialogue and trying Situation. I..think, anyway. I'm not really sure **what** you guys are here for so I'm just writing whatever I want. I really need feedback .DX I have no idea if I'm doing good or bad!

I bid you adieu.  
 _Ta ta~!_


	13. Guilt Had A Childhood

"Hey Cameron? What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

What is this...? Oh, it's probably a dream. Or...a memory?

"I don't know, _. I haven't really thought about it."

What's...going on? I can't remember what he was or what his name was...

"That's no good! I wanna be a builder and help build houses for people! Ooh, then you can be the one who designs the houses and we can work together!"

"That'd be nice if it could happen but...you know we can't. I have to move away soon..."

"Oh...right..." He...was sad. What? He...pulled something out of his bag. A sweet. From the looks of it...

"Oh yeah, I have something for you! Tada~! Your favorite type of sweet, right? I snuck one out from my house. Here, have it."

"You shouldn't have." I still took it though.

"...Hey, even if we separate, we'll find each other if we believe enough, right?"

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. What in the world was that dream? Deciding to leave it for later, I woke Tony up and went along with my regular day.

"Yo, Cameron. You sure you okay?" I jolted out of my daze as I realized classes were over. "I get that classes are boring, but it's not like you to be **this** distracted."

"No, it's nothing, Vincent. Well, not really nothing but..."

"Well? I'm listening."

"Well-Wait." I looked around the room and thanked my luck. David was still there but he was leaving. "We'll have to talk some other time, Vincent! Sorry!"

I ran after David, hoping to confirm my worries. When I did catch up to him, I held onto his shoulder.

"C-caught...up to you..." Surprisingly, he grunted and shook my paw off. "Geez, no need to be so rude. I just wanted to thank you again."

"I don't have time for **you**." The malice I felt in his words made me stagger. He started walking again and I extended my paw but...couldn't find the words to say anything. I just stood there, my paw extended and mouth open but with no words coming out as he walked away.

My mind was plagued with him the whole day. Why did he suddenly seem so angry at me...? There was something going on that I didn't get.

"Hey, you still haven't explained why you were so distracted earlier."

"Oh, right. Ummmm...Do you remember your childhood?"

"Me? Ummm... Pieces here and there but not really. Why?"

"I remembered that...I had a friend. No, a best friend, back then. We always spent our time together. Then...I had to move away. And now...I can't remember what he was or his name."

"Oh... Makes sense. But why would it be troubling you now?"

"I just feel like...I betrayed him. By forgetting about him. You get what I mean?"

"Ah. So...You're feeling guilty?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, one step at a time. Did you ever find out what happened to him?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm...That's a bit harder then. Do you at least remember where you used to live?"

"Not...really. All I remember...was that it was really hot, had a lot of trees and was near the ocean. Oh, and there was a train station. And there was a lot of sunflowers..."

He seemed to give me the 'Seriously?' face."

"What?"

"Dude. That...doesn't describe a lot. There's a ton of places like that."

"Well, sorry! It's not like I remember a lot!"

"Well, let's just give up for now... Speaking about hot, summer's coming up soon, right?"

"Really? That fast? It was barely just spring!"

"Time sure does pass fast. Though...summer means...vacation!"

"Oh yeah. Planning on going somewhere?"

"Hmmm...Oh yeah! There's this summer villa that I went to once that's really close here! Wanna come along?"

"Huh? Really?"

"Well, duh. It's kinda lonely going by myself so the more the merrier. Don't forget to bring your boyfriend~!"

"Vincent! H-how...?"

"It's obvious. He's in another class for a majority of the day yet always spends lunch break with you. **I'm** surprised no one else has noticed."

"W-well...if we don't have anything planned, maybe we'll go."

"Great! We can get there by train. Just don't get too loud at night~..." He winked at me and I swear I could strangle him.

* * *

Huh? Oh, another dream. This time, it was a bit clearer. We were in some sort of...tree-house. The two of us seemed to be assembling something on a table.

"Careful..."

"You think I'm not trying to be, Cameron?! It's scary enough!"

He was trying to put the tip to what I assumed to be the Prism Tower. Now that I looked properly, we had been assembling a mini replica of Lumiose City. He shakily stood on a chair to be able to put on the tip. With even shakier paws, he finally placed it. So excited, he jumped off the chair and jumped at me. We both tumbled onto the floor, him hugging me. Soft...

"We did it, Cameron! We actually did it!"

"G-get off _... You're heavy..."

"That's rude! You're heavier than me!"

After rolling around a bit, we finally sat up.

"Hey, _...You remember what tomorrow is, right?"

"...Yeah. I remember. The last day of summer vacation and...the day you're moving away."

"Mmmm... "

"...Hey, you'll keep our promise, right?"

"_, we're both dudes!"

"That doesn't mean we can't get married! You promised, right?!"

"Well, I guess I did...And I don't really mind marrying you... But I'm gonna be leaving..."

"Then I'll just find you! After all, remember? If we both believe enough, we'll find each other! So, I'll keep believing that I'll find you! Then we can get married!"

"Heh, alright. It's a deal."

"In the meantime...Don't forget about me, okay? If you do, I'll be really angry!"

"I won't, I promise!"

"Pinkie swear?"

I held out my pinkie. We hooked our pinkies and swore we wouldn't forget...

* * *

Yep, more about Cameron! I'm pretty sure you guys have guessed where this is going, right? If so, feel welcome to answer in a review along with a general description of how I'm doing.

And thanks to a certain person for helping me out. You know who you are. Give yourself a pat on the back. Go on.

For the time being, I bid you adieu.


	14. Love Blooms

Well, I'm back for another chapter. Sorry to all those that were looking forward to yesterday's chapter. If you saw my profile, you would have seen that I was lazy. :P Moving on, today's chapter is from the perspective of Seje. I'm trying my best to "finish" each character's stories so I'm sorry if I suddenly write about another character just as the story for a certain character gets serious.

With all the formalities out of the way, let us begin. Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

I slowly felt myself waking up, sensing that the sun was rising. I stretched on the bed and was prepared to move when I finally realized the heavy weight on my body. I had to smile again as I found Kyle was sleeping on top of me again. It wasn't too late after our trip to the amusement park did I find out he was also afraid of the dark when I found him sleeping on top of me like this. After a while, we just started to accept it and he always slept beside or on top of me. I decided it was about time we woke up, so I tapped him on the head with one of mine.

"Wakey wakey, Kyle. It's morning."

"Nnnng... Already...? Let me sleep a bit longer..."

"Come on, Kyle. Hmmmm... If you get up...I'll spend the day with you however you like." That seemed to catch his attention.

"However I like...?"

"Yup. Anything." I know this was like signing a blank cheque. Either way, I had nothing going on today. Besides, anything he chose wouldn't be too bad, right...?

"Hmmmmm...Alright. I'll tell you what I want after class. " Somehow, that made it worse. He got up and the two of us got ready for classes. Bullet dropped by to walk to class with Kyle and I had to smile as I saw the two leave, chatting about whatever it was that they were talking about. I was happy that Kyle and Bullet were spending time together since that meant that those two wouldn't be alone at any point. I had nothing to worry about and I made my way to my classes.

After a long chain of boring lectures, I was finally off for the day. What surprised me was to find Kyle waiting for me at the door.

"Kyle? That's rare. You came here to fetch me?"

"...Mmmm. Let's go back to our room." As he turned away, I saw his face was red. I noted it in my mind and followed him back to our room. Once there, he closed the door and stood there.

"Kyle? Is something wrong? Do you have a fever?"

"N-no, it's not that. Hey, Seje...? Can I ask a question...?"

"O...kay...? Shoot."

"Have you ever...had sex...?"

...What. What? "W-wait, what?!"

"I-I'm asking...if you've...ever done it before..."

"W-where did this come from?!"

"W-well, this guy in class was bragging that he had sex so I was wondering...if you'd ever done it before."

"O-oh. Don't scare me like that, Kyle..."

"W-well...? Have you...?"

"Obviously not! I'm...waiting for someone important to do it with..."

"O-oh, good. " He visibly calmed after that.

"Geez, getting so worked up after that?"

"W-well, **I'm** sorry that I was worried for you!"

"Huh? Worried? Why?"

He blushed and refused to look at me.

"I-I just was! M-moving on! What I want you to do today for me...-"

I was prepared for something like cleaning duty, but what came out surprised me.

"...I-is help me practice my confession."

"...Huh? Confession...? Like...?"

"W-well...L-love confession. I-I want you to help me practice it!" I was a bit taken aback. Kyle had someone he wanted to confess to...? But...since he was asking me for help...It isn't me...?

"Y-you...f-fell in love with someone...?"

"...M-Mmmmm."

"A-and...you wanna confess to her...?"

"U-ummm...it's..."

"W-what now...?"

"I-It's a him..."

Now that just broke my heart further. Not only was he confessing to someone else, it was also a guy.

"W-w-well...I-I...guess, I **did** say I would do anything for you today..."

"G-great...! Ummmm... I-I...guess here's good enough to practice. I-I...wanna confess to him in his room too..."

"I-Is that so...? W-well, tell me about this guy..."

"H-huh...? Ummmm...well... He's...been really nice to me so far. He always takes care of me and helps me when I need it. Plus, he's a really kind guy...Though...I don't know if he likes me back... B-But I still want to try...!"

"Well, I have to award your enthusiasm. So, I'll try and play as the guy. "

"A-alright... I'll have brought you back to your room to ask you about something... "

I begrudgingly got into my role. "Kyle? What did you want to ask me about?"

"W-well... I wanted to ask if you could help me practice my confession."

Huh? This...was...

"Your confession? You love someone? Congrats, I guess."

"Y-yeah, thanks. I-I need your help acting out my confession. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. You're a close friend after all."

"Thanks. So... I'll have brought them to their room and talked to them a bit before I approach them like this."

He slowly approached me, before I knew it, I was backed up against the wall.

"O-Okay... Ahem. W-what's this about, Kyle?"

"I-I just wanted to say...that I've always loved you! Ever since a few days after we moved in together...-"

Huh...?

"Ever since we went to the amusement park together...-"

H-huh...?!

"I've loved you. I'm sorry for keeping it a secret."

"H-Hold up, Kyle. As far as I know, the only one who fits that description-..."

"I love you, Seje. I always have." He sealed my lips by coming closer and sealing them with his. I couldn't believe it. Were...we still acting anymore...? I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss, wanting to savor it. Eventually, we had to part to breathe again and he looked me in the eyes.

"L-looks like it was a yes, huh?"

"S-so...the one you love is..."

"You, you dumb Hydreigon. And I take it by you returning the kiss you feel the same...?"

"Yes! All of my yes!"

It was amazing. It **felt** amazing. He...was actually in love with me. And I finally got the chance to share my own feelings. Here's when things got a bit...sudden. I found myself on the floor, Kyle sitting on top of me.

"K-Kyle...?"

"Y-yeah...?"

"W-what's this about...?"

"W-well...I thought maybe we could...seal the deal...?"

"Wait, you wanna...-"

"Yes. So badly. You don't know how much."

"Well...I **did** say I'd do whatever you wanted today." Holding the back of his head, I drew him in for another kiss...

* * *

So. I feel that was rushed as hell. Do I mind? Maybe. Does it matter to me? Not really.

So, just because these two are together doesn't mean it's the end of their story. It's just the end of the first ark.  
Aside from that, I feel...that some people will be mad about Kyle apparent sudden switch in personality. And here's my answer. He's normally quite shy, normally very reserved and generally quiet. But flip the right switch and he becomes a bit of a...nymph...?  
It's more like he just has a higher...libido. Scary, that boy.

And yeah, this story **has** been getting a bit...raunchy as of late. Well, it's college students. Plus, I can't really control myself with these types of things. It just has to be done. I'm probably never going to actually include the lemons. Unless for some reason you guys want that...?

Anyway, I bid you adieu.


	15. Guilt Remembers

So, I'm finally back after having fallen sick! It's been a week since I last wrote so forgive me if I make mistake. XP  
I'm better now so I'll start my shtick of posting daily again! _Well, as best as we can, anyway. That means no guarantees._

Without further ado, let's start the chapter!

* * *

This is...another dream. We're eating ice cream in our tree-house as we're dangling our feet off the edge of it. The sun is blistering and the ice cream is melting. Heh, seems like I really did everything with this person as a kid. But...why can't I remember who he is...?

Oh, the scene changed. It's night time and I'm waiting by the river near the bridge. There's a lot of noise somewhere behind me. Some sort of...festival? Oh, he's arrived.

"About time, _! I've been waiting here for ages!"

"Sorry, sorry! My parents kept nagging to stay safe and all."

"Well, at least you're here now. Come on, it's about to start soon!"

The younger me and him sat beside each other by the river and looked up. Suddenly, a high pitched whistle rang out and the sky was filled with dazzling fireworks.

"Woah..."

"Heh, amazing, right? It's too bad we only get to see it during summer. At least I got to see it with you before you left." He showed me a grin and I had to sigh.

"You never have worries, do you?"

"Nope!" I knew he was lying. Of course he had worries. He just took care not to show them to me.

And so, as we sat side by side watching the fireworks...he held my hand.

* * *

"Hey, Cameron, wake up. We're almost there."

I jolted awake, staring back at a grinning Tony and an amused Vincent.

"What? I'm awake."

"Nothing~! I just have to say your sleeping face is cute~!"

"Tony! Stop that!"

The two of us got into a playful fight as Vincent tried his best not to laugh.

"Oh wait, you said we're almost there?"

"Yup! The train's almost reached our stop. Ah, I can't wait to get to the summer villa. A shame only you,Tony and him were able to come along. " The 'him' referred to a Garchomp who Vincent had made friends with. He seemed a bit threatening to me at first, but soon seemed okay after Vincent talked to him. His name was Shaun and he seemed friendly enough. At least, to us. He gave a death stare to anyone else.

Said Garchomp was playing something on his phone so I left him alone. The train conductor soon announced we were arriving at our stop so we got our things and moved to the exit. As I stood at the doors, this somehow felt familiar...

* * *

"Hey...You promise you'll take care, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you won't do anything dangerous, right?"

"I got it, _. You can stop it already." The train was slowly approaching as I stepped in with my father, I turned to him.

"Hey, Cameron. I...wish you'll stay healthy. And take care..." The train doors were closing and I saw tears form in his eyes. "I love you."

The doors closed and I pressed my paws against the windows as we began moving. The tears were starting to fall from his face as he tried his best to keep up. But eventually...He couldn't. And all I could do was look back at him...

* * *

"Cameron, you okay? You're...crying."

"H-huh?" Tony was right. There...were tears falling down my face. That was because...the place we were... this place...was where I said goodbye. The scenery, the train station, the ocean and forest. Even the sweltering heat...I knew this was the place. I wiped my eyes and stepped off the train as soon as the doors opened. I...remembered this place.

"Tony...?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you carry my stuff to the place? There's somewhere I need to go." I took off running, running down that familiar pathway. The pathway lined with sunflowers, into the forest, and I found it. A tree with a swing-set and tree-house on top. **Our** tree-house. I was back.

I climbed up into the tree-house and everything seemed to be the way it was. Although definitely dustier. The Lumiose City model was still on the model and now that I remembered, so was that calendar. Except...there was something written on it. Looks like he was here up till two years ago.

'Dear Cameron, if you ever return here, know that I've left in search of you. I'm going into college at a city near here, where I hope I'll find you. It's gonna be hard fitting in without you, but I can manage. Wish me the best of luck! Signed-'

"So, you finally remembered, huh? "

I turned around to see David standing in the doorway.

"David, you... You're...my childhood friend. When I still lived here."

"Yeah, I am."

"And...you remembered me. And even went out to look for me."

"I did that too. Unfortunately, it seems **you** forgot. After all this time, I finally find you and what do I get? Nothing! You forgot about me!"

"David! I-" He suddenly pushed me up against the wall.

"What did I wait for all these years?! What was the point of coming back to this tree-house everyday for six years, hoping you'd return someday for?!" He was starting to cry. And I couldn't say anything to stop him.

"David..."

"It's fine! I should have known you'd forget me! I should have known you'd get other friends and fall in love with someone else! And yet..." He looked into my eyes." I still love you."

He slowly closed his lips and sealed the distance. I could have pushed him off, or stopped him...but I didn't. He soon stopped and backed away, turning around.

"It's fine. I know you love someone else. Tony, was it? He seems like a good guy. I hope he treats you well." He was walking away. He was walking away again. No, I had to stop him this time. I extended a paw and grabbed his.

"What now-" I stopped his words by kissing him again. "But...you...and Tony..."

"David. I'm sorry. I should have remembered you sooner. I...know this is a horrible plan, but hey, Tony pulled it off, so how bad can it be?"

"Cameron...? What are you...?"

"I...plan to date both of you. I can't say I don't have feelings for Tony, but I also can't deny your feelings when I used to feel these same feelings for you too. So screw logic, it looks like I'm in a polygamous relationship again."

"Again?! What have you been doing while I've been looking for you?!"

"Well..." We sat down in our tree-house and spoke to each other about what had happened over the years. We spent the afternoon laughing and smiling again like old times. Eventually, of course someone had went to search for me... That someone being Tony.

"Cameron? Where are you? It's getting late!" We looked down and saw him looking back at us.

"Hi, Tony."

"Ummmm...Hey there, Tony."

"Cameron? And...is that the Pangoro from your class? What are you two doing out here in a...tree-house?"

"So...long story short... This is David, my childhood friend and possible partner including you in a polygamous relationship depending on how you take the news and we were catching up on old times."

"...What?!"

* * *

So, this...is an interesting development. Also, anyone know where I got the ideas for David? No? Just me? Well, I guess not.

Anyway, this has been today's chapter. Onward to other ships!

I bid you adieu in the meanwhile.


	16. The Dream Goes To The Beach

_*humming*...Wait. You're still here? Seriously? Geez. Anyway, this dumb_ guy- Ouch! -g _ot lazy and got a bit caught up in life._

 _Sorry about that guys... Life's really decided to throw a curve ball at me out of nowhere._ E-either way, I'm writing now, right?

 _Yeah, only after realizing you'd left people waiting for more than a week. How long's it been? Almost two weeks?  
Whatever. Now get ahead to writing!_

Y-yes!

* * *

"The beach!"

"Ummmmm...What about the beach, Kyle?"

"Let's go to the beach guys! We haven't done anything all summer yet and I thought that the beach would be the best place."

The three of us, Seje, Kyle and me were eating lunch together when Kyle decided to bring it up.

"I don't know, Kyle. I'm not sure if my schedule's free."

"Come on, Bullet! You can take one day off, right? You've been disappearing everyday!"

Well, I've been trying to spend everyday I can with Garrett and Junior...But I can't just tell them, especially my uncle, that I'm dating a widower who also has a son!

"Well...I guess I haven't been spending much time with you guys so I'll try to make time."

"Alright, tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?! Seje, you don't have any complaints about this?!"

"Mmmmm?" He was stuffing his face with spaghetti but his face said that he didn't mind. I just sighed and accepted it. While Kyle got excited and Seje kept eating, I decided now was good a time as ever to text Garrett about our plans.

'Can't spend time with you two today and tomorrow. Kyle decided that we should go to the beach tomorrow and I have to get ready. Apologize to Junior for me.'

I wasn't expecting such a fast reply from him.

'I get it. See you soon~' I got a really bad feeling from it but I just couldn't tell what it was. Before I could try to think about it, I got another message. This time from...Arland?

'What are you guys dragging me into this time...?'

"Wait, Kyle, you invited Arland too?"

"Why not? He's on break too and he's supposed to be Seje's son so it makes sense to invite him, right?"

"I...guess so. Wait, why would he even text me? He's an omnipotent being that could just speak to us telepathically." I got anther message seconds later.

'I'm...busy.'

"Uh...huh. I guess we'll leave it at that. Doesn't sound like he's against the idea though."

"Alright! Better get your things ready! We leave at dawn!"

"Ugh...I hope you're joking..."

...He wasn't. He actually went and woke me up an hour before dawn so I could get prepared. A while later, we were all waiting at the train station, all exhausted except for a very excited Kyurem.

"How do you manage to deal with him everyday, Seje?"

"I've never actually seen him this excited. It's a bit cute." I saw Seje smiling while looking at Kyle and it made me grin.

"So, how's dating Kyle been going~?"

"H-huh? I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh really? You guys were pretty loud last night~..."

"W-we didn't do it last night!"

"Busted~."

"Oh...Just don't tell anyone..."

"Who would I tell? Everyone here knows already."

"Well...You've been going out a lot. Meeting someone special~?" Well, the tables have suddenly been turned.

"N-no, is it so bad that I like going out...?"

"It is when you're a shut-in like yourself."

"W-well...I guess I have been seeing someone..."

"Oh~? Good on you~. What's he like?"

"Well, he's bubbly, nice, really kind and a cuddly guy. Plus, he really seems to like me!" Seje chuckled as the train arrived.

"I bet he'd be really happy to hear that."

"I-it's too embarrassing to say that to him..." It was only when we were getting on that I saw Seje wasn't actually looking at me. More like...past my shoulder?

Some time later...

"Hey, Arland, you've been kinda quiet this whole time. You too, Cuny. Wait, why are you here, Cuny?"

"To answer your second question, did you think I would miss the chance to go to the beach? And to answer the first question..."

"Don't..."

"Arland here kept me up **all** night~!" I pieced the clues together and chuckled.

"So **that's** what you meant when you said you were busy~..."

"Ugh...I'm still getting used to being open, Cuny..."

"Oh? You guys are trying to be open about it?"

"Yeah, not much choice after we've kept getting caught after Cuny sticks his paw in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Huh..."

"If you're wondering if you should be open, go ahead. I doubt Garrett minds."

"H-huh?! Y-you...knew?! Stop reading my mind!"

"I didn't need to. Garrett's been a old friend for a while."

"But you've only been alive in normal years for about 2 years..."

"He's still been a good friend. Besides, he likes asking how you're doing on days you don't visit. He really does care about you a lot."

"R-really...?"

"You know what? Why don't you ask him?" I was suddenly hugged from behind and from how warm it was...

"G-garrett?! W-why are you here...?!"

"I did say I would see you soon~!" I looked over at Seje and Kyle, hoping they hadn't noticed. Thankfully, the two were sleeping.

"T-thanks goodness they're asleep... You could have told me you were coming!"

"I wanted to surprise you~! Junior's here too but he fell asleep as soon as we sat down back there. Guess he couldn't get used to waking up so early."

"Wait, what about work-"

"I took the day off. I couldn't just leave without a reason. Besides, I couldn't miss the chance to see my cute boyfriend at the beach, right~?" I blushed and hid under his arms.

I wouldn't admit it, but I was glad he was here. We devised a plan to make it seem natural to have Garrett and Junior along with us. With the train soon pulling up to the beach and Seje and Kyle waking up, we set it into motion.

The first step would be to have us pretend we didn't notice each other for the time being until we reached the beach. Which, admittedly, was a bit difficult once Junior noticed me but Garrett managed to get him under control before the two noticed. Splitting up, we made our way to the beach. I changed into swimming trunks I had brought along when we got to the changing rooms and we all gathered on a good spot. That's when the second step went into play.

"Arland? Is that you?! Wow, it's been some time!" Garrett and Junior walked up to us wearing their own swimming trunks and I would be lying if I said I didn't stare a bit.

"Garrett?! Yeah, it **has** been some time!" The two pretended to be catching up while Kyle and Seje approached me.

"Hey, it's those two again."

"Who?"

"You know! The two from that time we played in the snow? "

"Oh yeah. I remember now."

"It's kinda weird that we're encountering them so coincidentally..." I gulped. Were we busted...?

"Looks like my sense to go today was right!" I exhaled in relief and patted him on the back.

"That may be right, Kyle. That may be right."

After a pretend introduction, our time at the beach began! Garrett, Seje, Kyle and I tried our best the majority of the day trying to teach Junior to swim. Granted, Garrett and I weren't the best swimmers, mainly due to our typings. But we still managed to pull it off. Arland and Cuny spent that time just relaxing on the beach under an umbrella Garrett brought. The other part of the day was other smaller things like making sandcastles, playing around in the water and other meaningless activities. Overall, I would say we had fun that day. Especially Junior. He really seemed stoked that we could spend time together as a family on the beach.

It was really getting late by the time we stopped so we decided to stay the night at an inn that was there. I felt like Arland was purposely setting up the rooms since we got three rooms. One for him and Cuny, one for Kyle and Seje and the last one for Garrett, Junior and me. As if we could get anymore suspicious... But I couldn't complain. We all took showers and fell asleep in each others arms. I was happy.

* * *

Meanwhile...On the balcony of Arland's room...

Arland was alone and leaning over the railing of the balcony when he sighed.

"It's you."

 _I didn't send you in just to join it, Arland. You have to face reality._

"I know. I know that better than anyone... I... I just thought I could enjoy it for some time before it all comes crashing down."

 _Well, you better hurry. Or I'm going to do it myself._

"You can't! ...I'm...starting to think leaving him here might be better. He's happy and he's created an environment where everyone else is happy. "

 _It's his choice in the end. Whether to end this sick sham of a world or keep it. But I'll take my leave for now. Oh, and just a reminder? Don't forget you love him too._

"...I...wouldn't forget that."

Sighing again, Arland was alone on the balcony.

* * *

So, how was that for a comeback?

 _You realize no one will understand what that last part meant until you continue the other story, right?_

Yeah. And that's why I plan to continue that. Back to this, I tried my best to get back into the groove of writing so excuse me if it's a bit sloppy. It's been a while.

 _And who's fault do you think that is?_

I get it, I get it. I'm sorry, again. I hope to be able to post at least weekly?

 _Talk about drastic change of update , it makes sense._

Anyway, tell me if you enjoyed it, hated it or are just confused about things! Geez, it really has been a while.

Well, I'll bid you adieu now. _Ta ta, readers._


	17. The Misinterpreted Boy

So, I'm trying my best to get back into the rhythm of things but life is being a problem so I can't guarantee daily chapters anymore like what's happening now. So sorry!

Anyway, this chapter is from a different person's perspective! Any guesses before the chapter starts? Well, let the chapter begin!

* * *

How...did this happen? We were getting worried for Cameron when he hadn't returned for a long time so I sent Tony to get him and...

"David, aren't you a tad bit close to Cameron...?"

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. You're holding onto Cameron's other arm. Why can't I hold this one?"

"Guys...I can't eat like this..."

Cameron had come back with those two glaring at each other for dominance. From what I remember, that was David, the Pangoro in our class that always stared at Cameron when he wasn't looking. I sighed again as they started another glare off. And to think I thought dinner would be peaceful. I looked at the other person sitting at the table. A Garchomp by the name of Shaun and also my longtime friend. I guess our relationship would be summed up as 'childhood friends'. He looked like he was getting annoyed from all the noise.

" **Shut up!** " He slammed the table with his fist and caused his plate to flip, effectively ruining his meal. Everyone just stared at him, flabbergasted, as he grunted and walked off. I signalled for the three to keep quiet as I chased after him. I found him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"I blew it, didn't I? They barely know me and I still acted like that..."

"Come on, Shaun. It's alright. Anyone had the right to be annoyed at them for all the noise."

"Well, I don't. I'm just a monster..." I grabbed him by shoulders and made him look at me.

"No matter what you think, you're not a monster. You're a normal person like me who has a bit of an anger problem. That's all."

"But, I've already hurt so many people and now I've scared those three..."

"I'm sure if you just explained yourself, it'll be fine. They're nice people, I'm sure."

He abruptly hugged me, and I hugged back. This may seem intimate, but I swear we're just friends.

"Thanks for always helping me and staying by my side. You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

"No problem! It's part of being a friend, right?" He let go and we smiled at each other before we went to apologise. Surprisingly, Shaun's spilled plate had been cleaned up with the three of them standing behind they're chairs.

"Ummmm...Shaun, right? We're sorry for what that was...We haven't gotten used to this yet..."

"Yeah, sorry..."

"N-No, it's my fault for losing my temper."

"Well, let's put this behind us. How about we be friends?"

"Actually, that reminds me that I've never really seen you. Which classes do you take?"

"Ah...I...don't really attend classes."

I clopped the top of his head.

"As much as I try to get him to, he never does."

"H-hey, you bring the lesson material to me so it's not like I'm not learning!"

"That was after I had to pester you into studying them!"

The three bears started laughing and soon, we joined in. We played some card games and board games before it was time to head. As I was heading to my room, which was opposite Shaun's, he called me over.

"Hey, uhhh... It's been some time, but do you wanna...sleep together?"

"What, scared that ghosts will pop up? Ooooh~"

"N-no! I just miss when we had our sleepovers."

"Well, I don't mind. It's a lucky thing my bed's king sized."

"Hey! You took the bigger bed?!"

"I'm the one renting the place, after all."

"Ugh, don't remind me of how rich you are."

I chuckled and we made our way to my room and soon tucked in.

"Goodnight, Shaun."

"Goodnight, Vincent."

I turned off the lamp that illuminated the room and lay back to sleep. I had to admit, when trying to sleep, Shaun was actually cute. I won't deny that I called him cute. After all...I have a crush on him. He just hasn't noticed. I giggled softly as I thought of how cliche my love was. I decided to reminiscence on how we became friends in the first place.

* * *

We met when he was a Gabite and I was still a Gligar. He always glared at people, never trusting anyone. He also often got into fights whenever someone got him mad and that was often. That caused people to tend to avoid him in fear. I often noticed he was alone during lunch breaks. I finally found an excuse to talk to him one day when I found him at a fast food restaurant.

"Hey, you're...Shaun, right? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you're...Who are you?"

"E-eheh...I'm...one of your classmates..? Remember? Vincent?"

"Oh, that's what your name was." He was surprisingly cold at the beginning. But I didn't give up.

"S-so...You didn't tell me why you're here."

"I'm buying dinner for my brother. My mom's working overtime so she doesn't have time to get us dinner."

"Huh? What about your dad?"

"I guess you wouldn't know. My parent's are divorced. Who knows or cares where my dad is."

"...Let me pay for the meal."

"Huh? Why? We just met. Is this a bribe or some sort of trade thing?"

"No, I just...want to."

"...No. I don't want your pity."

"Then this isn't pity. It's an offer to be friends."

"Some friend that would be if you could pay them to be friends." He didn't take up the offer but I still persisted. Almost everyday, I would find some time to time to chat with him. To be more accurate, I pestered him so much he gave up and just let me chat with him. He opened up after a few years and we both happened to evolve at around the same time. Only after witnessing his new form did I realise a strange feeling in my heart that had been there for a while. It always came up when we talked but never had it felt so strong. That was when I realised...I loved him. I was in love with my best friend. Of course, I couldn't tell him. I didn't want to know how he'd react to his best friend, not to boot, another guy, confess to him.

So I kept my feelings for him a secret. It was for the best. Besides, I had no chance. Shaun had been distracted lately. And going off places without me. Not to say that it was a bad thing. It could just mean he found other friends. Thing was...I saw him at a store that sold primarily stuffed toys. And I knew that Shaun wasn't fond of them, due to his rough skin. So...who was he buying that small Teddiursa key chain for...? I had actually invited Shaun along to the summer villa to get the answer out of him without forcing it. I just hoped it wasn't what I think it was...

* * *

I must have fallen asleep some time after that because when I opened my eyes, it was morning. Guaranteed, still early morning. Turning, I saw Shaun was still asleep. After making sure he wouldn't wake up from small noises, I looked at his sleeping face and whispered.

"I love you."

* * *

So, that's the end of this setup. How do you guys like the cliche love stories? And I swear I'll sort everything soon.

For now, I bid you adieu.


	18. The Misinterpreted Has A Filler Episode

It's been a while, huh? Sorry for the lack of chapters. I won't lie. It's entirely my fault. I just didn't have the motivation to write. It's already stretching it a bit for me to write this chapter. But I wanted to continue writing. I have the will but not the motivation. Weird, huh? Anyway, enough of me spouting. You came here for the story. So, without further ado, here you go.

* * *

By the time I woke up, the bed was already empty. I should have expected as much. He has his own things to do-

"Ah. Good morning, Shaun. About time. It's already almost noon." There he was, just casually standing at the bathroom door in nothing but a towel.

"Well, **I'm** sorry I'm a heavy sleeper! ...Hehe, did you put on some weight~?"

"W-wha-! N-no I didn't! You're just imagining things! Now get out of bed and shower already!" Heh, he was kinda cute when he blushes like that. I lifted the blanket and was standing when I noticed Vincent staring at me in shock before quickly looking away.

"What?"

"Firstly, you didn't tell me you slept in the nude..."

"Oh yeah, I started to after I evolved. Sorry."

"Secondly... I-I get that you're a growing guy and things like that are usual-" Wait, what was he talking about...? "-so go get rid of it in the bathroom.."

"It?" He shyly pointed downwards and I understood all the awkwardness in the room. "S-shit! W-why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I quickly covered my crotch area with the blanket.

"I-I thought you knew! Just get in the bathroom already!" He ran up behind me and shoved me into the bathroom before slamming the door shut. Talk about an embarrassing start to the day...

After a shower and... _ahem..._ "business", I stepped into the living room fully clothed. Only Vincent seemed to be there though.

"Where are the others?"

"David wanted to reminisce with Cameron on their childhood and Tony went along. It's just the two of us for the afternoon." Only after a few seconds of him saying that did it sink into our heads. "S-so, you wanna check out the town...?"

"Y-Yeah, sure. Also...Y-you better not mention what happened earlier to anyone..." He giggled and came closer.

"Oh yeah~? What do I get in return~?"

"You sure love these types of trades... Hmmmm... My friendship?"

"We're already friends. Childhood friends at that."

"Oh yeah. Uh... My...body?" I could tell he was confused just by the dumbfounded look on his face. Although...It quickly turned into something very different. He got really close, to the point where I could feel his breath. He then gently cupped my chin.

"Are you sure about that~?" Just the look in his eyes paralyzed me. I wanted to say something yet couldn't. His face got closer...and closer...then...nothing. As soon as it started, it ended. He backed off and started laughing. "Oh, you should have seen the look on your face! Did you honestly think I was serious?"

"U-u-uh, f-for a bit..." He continued to laugh as I blushed redder. "W-weren't we going to check out the town...?"

"G-got it..! Oh god, that face was just perfect! Ahaha!"

"S-shut up already!" He's never going to let me live that down. He stopped laughing and started to walk towards the door. In that split moment, I thought I saw him grimace.

* * *

It wasn't long walk from the villa to the nearby town. We stayed silent for a majority of the walk apart from right when we were entering the town.

"Hey, Shaun, you looking for anything in particular?"

"Hmmm...? Not...really. Oh, actually I am. Although..."

"Well, what is it? I can help you look for it."

"Alright...I'm...looking for a gift."

"Okay. What type of gift?"

"Well...it's...I can't say. Never mind. Let's just explore the town."

"If that's what you want..." I couldn't tell him. Besides, I didn't want to take up his time with something like this.

"In exchange, how about we go where you want to go?"

"Huh? I...guess we could. But won't you get bored?"

"I'll be fine~. Now let's go!"

...We sure went to a lot of places. It was almost scary how much of the town we went to in just those few hours. But only after this did I realize that I didn't really know a lot about Vincent. Or more accurately, I didn't know how much he'd changed. He used to be a loner who only talked to a few select people and look at him now! Suddenly a social butterfly that fits in anywhere. We...hadn't really hung out a lot since we entered college. Sure, we were roommates but he wasn't around most of the times I was in. If I was just randomly guessing, I'd assume he was avoiding me. But...that can't be. He was talking to me so normally like this. Was there something I wasn't seeing...?

"Hey, Shaun, stop daydreaming! We're back at the villa already."

"Huh? Oh, you're right."

"I'll start getting dinner ready and you just sit in the living room, alright?" He...was walking away again. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand. "Huh? What?"

"U-uhhhh..." Think! I needed some excuse! "H-How about I help you with dinner..?"

"Nah, you suck at cooking." O-ouch, shot down.

"T-then wouldn't this be the best time to teach me to cook...?" I was grasping at straws. I just wanted some reason to stay with him.

"Hmmmm... I guess what I'm making isn't too difficult... Fine. But if you cut yourself again or break the knife, no more cooking lessons for you."

"That was a one time thing! I didn't know knifes were that fragile!"

"No, I think you're just way too strong."

Our lighthearted bickering went on through the night as we made dinner together and ate it with the others. Finally, it was time for bed...

I had dozed off at some point but was woken when I felt a heavy weight on me. Opening my eyes, I witnessed Vincent on top of me.

"V-vincent...? What are you doing...?"

"You told me I could have your body, right~?"

"I-I thought you were joking...!"

"I was joking about joking~"

"W-what are you gonna do...?"

"I'm~..." He slowly slid his body up mine..." Going to~..." His face was in front of me again...! " Use you as a body pillow." Eh?

"T-That's it?"

"Well, I'm using your body, right? Get your head out of the gutter." He placed his head on my shoulder and hugged me as best he could. I guess...this isn't so bad either. Although...

"Yup, you gained weight."

"Shut it."

* * *

So, how was that? Don't worry, I'll develop them further soon. Just trying to get back into the rhythm. Anyway, leave any feedback for the story in the comments. Please do, as feedback is the best motivation for writers. Good or bad. Although don't just be like "u fagot! yor story sucks!" Please. It makes me cringe and I'm sure you could be using your time for better things than just insulting me. Anyway, enough from me.

I bid you adieu.


	19. The Misinterpreted Asks For Advice

So I'm writing another chapter today. I know it isn't even remotely close to daily anymore but it's just really weird for me to motivate myself unless my day went almost perfect. Moving on from me, I don't know if you'll enjoy this chapter but I tried my best. Oh yeah, a slight Disney "Beauty and the Beast" spoiler. I mean, if you haven't watched it, where have you been?

Without further ado, to the chapter we go.

* * *

When I woke up, he was still pressed up against me. I'm surprised none of us rolled off the bed. I tried getting up but Vincent really had put on a bit of weight. It took me to actually concentrate to get him off. What surprised me was how he hadn't woken up. After all, my lower half was 'acting up' again. It should have been uncomfortable at the least. Yet he's still sleeping. Leaving it alone, I went to take my shower.

Vincent POV

T-that...was close. When I saw it yesterday, I hadn't the time to realize it was so goddamn big! Being pressed up against it definitely revealed how big he was...Was he still gone? ...His scent is still faintly here...

...I'm disgusting. He probably isn't even gay, no less closer to having feelings for me. It felt wrong to do that. I better clean this up. Where did I put the tissues? I swore I put one set in each room just in case...

"Oh, good morning Vincent. What you looking for?" Shoot.

"I...was...uhh... " Ugh, might as well say and wait for the backlash..."...looking for the tissues."

"..." He wasn't saying anything. Why wasn't he saying anything?! " Dude, if you're gonna do that, do it in your bed. Tissues are under the bed."

"Ummm...Sorry...and thanks." He grabbed some clothes and returned to the bathroom. He didn't even spare a look at me...

Shaun POV

That was close. Why was he even doing it in my bed..? Was he horny or...did he...? Well, he did show some signs of being gay here and there but...Me? No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't possibly fall for a monster. Besides, he deserved better. But...that face he showed me... A mix of embarrassment and horror...He really didn't want me to see him like that. I scratched my cheek before putting all those thoughts at the back of my head. I have more important things to be spending my time on. I quickly slipped my clothes on and walked out. Vincent seemed done wiping up but he sat dejectedly on the bed. How can I cheer him up...? What can I even do...?

"Oh. Vincent. I'm sorry that I did that. I'll be using your shower." He didn't even wait for an answer. He just walked past me into the bathroom. That...seemed bad. I didn't know what to do and just froze. How can I fix this...? I needed someone's advice... The only one I remotely trusted with this information was...

"Hey- wha- Shaun! Where are you taking me?!"

"I need you for something, Cameron." I get force wasn't the best way but I really desperately needed advice. Seeing how serious my face was, he sighed. I dragged him to the storeroom, a spare room near the back that nobody really approached.

"So...What did you need me for...?"

"I...need some advice..."

Cameron POV

"Advice? What on?" Whoa, what's happening here? The normally stoic and expressionless Shaun was...blushing.

"Well, you see... There's this person I like. I don't know if they like me back. Recently, this person seemed really distant. And it scared me. What I'm asking is... How can I repair our relationship? It doesn't have to go any further than that. I just want to stay **his** best friend." Wait, did he just say..? Realizing his mistake, he covered his mouth quickly. All I could do was chuckle lightly.

"Shaun, you're staying in a villa with three gay bears. I'm pretty sure it's fine to say you're gay."

"S-shut it! I've...never come out to anyone before... I couldn't afford to..."

"Do you want to explain...?"

"Better grab a seat somewhere. This will be long." I cleared some space on the floor and we both sat down. "So... When I was about 6, my parents got into arguments a lot. Most of time, me and my brother got caught in the crossfire. My brother wasn't that strong, physically or mentally, so he often broke down and started crying. I was young at the time, but I understood everything. Eventually, my parents filed for a divorce and I was left with my brother and mother. Even now, I have no idea where my father is or what he does. Anyway, so it was just us dysfunctional three. My brother was a crybaby who couldn't stand up for himself and my mother was a workaholic that worked herself to the bone for us. I somehow assigned the role of enforcer to myself. Whether it be listening to my brother or mother, helping around the house, dealing with lunch and dinner for me and my brother... I was assigned all these roles. Somewhere along the way, I developed this mindset. 'I can't be weak or I can't help them.' It backfired spectacularly when I entered high school. I didn't trust anyone but myself and my family. Because of that and my looks, I often got into fights and arguments. My anger management doesn't help with that problem much either. Then...I met him. It was a regular weekday when he suddenly approached me and started talking. I hadn't really bothered to make friends but somehow, he just sorta stuck. Regardless, he quickly became my best friend. It got so weird that my mother actually invited him over for dinner once. It felt even weirder when he started coming over to cook meals for me and my brother when my mother was busy. What makes it hurt is... I think I love him. But I can't. I'm a monster that will just hurt those around him... He deserves better than me-" He definitely looked surprised from my slap.

"Stop that. You haven't hurt me yet, right? And I'm sure if you tried, you wouldn't hurt him. Heh, it sounds like you two are Beauty and the Beast. Which is good."

"Why?"

"The Beast turns back into a human at the end of the movie and the two live happily ever after."

"Huh. Is that so...?" He seemed to be lost in thought so I decided to give him a little push.

"How about this? Let's go look for something you can give to him when you confess."

"H-huh?! W-why? And so soon?"

"I mean, it's Vincent, right? It's not hard to connect the dots when he's your only friend." Oh dear. Shaun's face was melting from embarrassment.

"Y-you'll...keep this a secret, right...?"

"I swear. Now, let's go eat breakfast and go to town later to look for a gift for the lucky guy."

We both stood up and I could tell he looked a lot better now. He was even smiling. As we were leaving, he grabbed me in for a hug.

"Thanks for this, Cameron. I've never really opened up to anyone so this was new but...I'm glad I trusted you."

"It's fine~ Now, you better let go before my two boyfriends get the wrong idea."

"Oh yeah. Sorry." He stuck his tongue in a comical fashion and we laughed as we walked back towards the living room.

* * *

So, how was that? Weird, huh? I don't have much to say this time so...

I bid you adieu.


	20. The Misinterpreted Confesses

So, hey guys! I'm feeling pumped! Thank you to the people who complimented this awkward story of mine! It really makes me happy to think that people actually enjoy this jumble I'm giving out.

I can't wait anymore! To the chapter!

* * *

We'd just finished our breakfast, Vincent still avoiding me. Looks like I had to deal with that first. I made up the excuse to wash the dishes with him to get some time.

"Hey, Vincent."

"...Yeah?"

"It's alright. Everyone gets urges like that from time to time."

"But..."

"I said it's fine! If you really think that was a problem, then I forgive you. So stop feeling so down already. You're making **me** depressed." He looked at me for confirmation before he started crying a bit.

"Yeah, you're right." He quickly wiped his eyes. "So, we going to explore the city again?"

"Ah, about that. Uhhhh... Cameron invited me out. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. You should interact with the others too. So, did he invite you for any reason?"

"N-not really..." I can't exactly say we're going out to get me a present for you...

"Hmmmm? Is that so? Well, the dishes are done. Enjoy your date~"

"You know it's not like that!" He winked at me and all I could do was facepalm. I swear, he is way too much of a joker sometimes. Then again, that's a reason I fell for him. He always knows how to make me laugh.

I walked over to the living room, where I found Cameron waiting.

"Ready to go?"

"Pretty much. Let's go." The two of us started walking to the town.

"So, what kind of gift do you wanna get him?"

"Uhhhh..." Shoot. I don't actually know what he likes...

"You don't know, do you?" I hesitantly nodded. "That's makes it a bit harder... Huh?"

"Hmmmm? What?"

"Over there..." He was pointing at some sort of street that had a lot of stalls lining it.

"What about it?"

"How could I forget? This is perfect!"

"W-what is?!"

"The summer festival! It's tonight! We should all go!"

"I've...never really gone to one... I don't really like crowds..."

"That's the point! You can get some alone time with Vincent~..." My face blushed but I had to admit he had a point.

"S-s-so...What do I do...?" He whispered his plan into my ear and I liked it, so we decided to go for it.

"Back on track, we still need to get a gift. What do you think he'll like?"

"That's the thing... I don't know what he likes and I can't think of something romantic for him..."

"Well, it'd have to depend on how much you have and be something you're comfortable with."

"Let's...just explore the town for ideas for now..."

...This was getting hopeless. It was already in the afternoon and we still hadn't found anything.

"You know what, Shaun? I have a solution." He took his phone and started to dial a number.

"Who you calling-" I was immediately shushed.

Vincent POV

"Cameron? What is it?"

"No, I was just wondering what you think would be a good gift for Tony and David."

"Ah, that's why you two went out today? That's sweet."

"Hehe, thanks. Any ideas?

"Hmmmm... Honestly, it doesn't seem like you need to give them anything. I think they're fine with what you already give them."

"Really? But I still want to give them something. As a sort of thank you."

"The best thing you can give them is time with you. They love you. They would sacrifice anything to spend time with you." Just thinking about them made me sigh.

"Something wrong?" Oh, looks like he heard it. ...Well, it should be fine to tell him.

"Bring the phone away from Shaun first." I heard a bit of jumbled talking on their end.

"Done. Want to talk?"

"Well...I kinda envy you. You already had a mate. And the two of you were happy. Then David came in. Now he's happy with you too. I...want the one I love to notice me..."

"Oh? Let me guess. Shaun?"

"Bingo. Haha, kinda obvious, huh? But I doubt he's gay. He hasn't shown any signs of liking guys..."

"Well, don't hesitate too much. Oh yeah, there's a summer festival going on tonight. Me and Shaun were thinking of going with the rest of y'all. Tell the two there, okay? David should know where to meet up."

"Got it."

"Oh yeah, one last thing. I'm just curious because I thought about it while picking out stuff but what exactly do you even like?"

"What I like? Hmmm... I don't really need anything... But if I had to say something... I guess stuffed toys."

"Huh. Anyway, thanks for the advice! We'll be back soon!"

Huh. That was weird. Anyway, better tell those two.

Shaun POV

"So why'd you suddenly push me away like that..? That hurt..."

"Sorry~. Anyway, I got the info. He likes stuffed toys."

"Stuffed toys? So...like those Poke Dolls?"

"I guess. Let's check out the shop that we saw a bunch of them in."

We looked around in the shop for anything we could really think of. Finally, I figured something out.

"What about a Garchomp stuffed toy keychain?"

"Hmmmm? Why?"

"I thought if I got him that and a Gliscor stuffed toy keychain for myself, I could pull off that cheesy one liner. 'Even if we're apart, as long as you keep this close to your heart, I'll always be with you.' Or something cheesy like that."

"...Hey, that could actually work."

"Really? Great! Let's go buy them now!" We grabbed the two keychains and after paying for them, I gently put them in my pocket. We really spent a lot of time looking. The sun was already starting to set. With that, we started making our way back to that street. When we got there, it was seriously packed. "How are we supposed to find them in this crowd?!"

"If David actually got the message he should be...over there! Hey!" The three of them were waiting against a singular tree that was out of the way.

"About time you guys got here. We've been waiting a while."

"Sorry, sorry~! We were a bit busy." Cameron held out his hands and the two bears couldn't help but smile as they took one hand.

Meanwhile with us...it was a bit awkward.

"So...hey."

"Hey."

"So how was your day?"

"Pretty normal, I guess."

...This was damn weird!

"Hey, you guys! If you'll stop awkwardly staring at each other, there's a festival over here!" The two of us hurried to keep up with them. I wanted to try something though...I held Vincent's hand. He looked over at me in surprise.

"So we don't get separated..." He had to realize the blush on my face, right...? I think he did. But he just looked forward and nodded. And so we kept walking.

Vincent POV

AHHHHH! HE'S HOLDING MY HAND! I can't believe it! It's so much bigger than mine...and so warm... I wouldn't getting lost like this...eh?

"Ummmm... Shaun?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Cameron and co?"

"Huh?" The two of us looked around for the three but we somehow couldn't find them.

"What...should we do...?"

"Hmmmm...How about we just enjoy the festival for now?"

"What about them?!"

"We'll find them when it's over. It's a bit impossible to look for them with a crowd like this." I hated to admit it, but he was right. Besides...This meant we could hold hands a bit longer...Huh? He suddenly dragged me to a stall. "You thirsty?"

"Not really."

"Well, I am." He got himself a drink and started to drink it. Only after watching him drink it did I realize I was actually thirsty.

"Okay, now I'm thirsty."

"Want a sip?" As he handed the can to me, I stared at it.

"Is this...an indirect kiss?" Just those words coming out of my mouth made us both blush madly.

"J-Just drink it!"

We kept going around, from stall to stall, just enjoying ourselves. Finally, Shaun said something weird.

"I'm kinda sick of this crowd. Wanna find somewhere less packed?"

"Huh? Ummmm...sure."

He led me while looking around before he spotted something. It was a packed forest that was beside the street.

"Through here. Mind your step." I nodded. He kept leading me somewhere. When we got there, I had to say, the view was great. It was on the nearby hill that overlooked the street. There wasn't anyone else but us...And we were still holding hands. We took a seat on the grass as we kept watching.

"Hey Vincent?"

Shaun POV

It was now or never. He looked at me in curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna say something."

"O...kay...Go ahead."

"I-" The whistle of the fireworks went off as they exploded in the air, creating beautiful shapes. I still said it though. And it seemed he heard it.

"S-shaun...Did I hear you wrong or did you just-" I quickly silenced him by stealing his lips.

"No, you didn't hear wrong." He looked flabbergasted as he left his mouth wide open in surprise. "Sorry, I couldn't help kissing you. I always wanted to. So..."

I looked him in the eyes. I wanted his answer. Whether it hurt me or not. W-wait, he was starting to cry! W-what did I do- This time, I was surprised. He kissed me back.

"I love you too, you idiot." Seriously...? Was this actually happening...?

"S-so...You...don't mind being my... boyfriend...?"

"Do I mind? I would love to be your boyfriend." YES! He said yes! I can't believe it! I was so excited, I kissed him again, but it quickly devolved as we started making out. Before things got too far, I stopped and pulled out the keychain. "What's this?"

"A gift. You mentioned that you liked stuffed toys to Cameron, right?"

"So that's what he asked that for..."

"Yeah, and I got a Gliscor one."

"You wanted to say that one cheesy one liner, didn't you?"

"Heh, you know me too well." I slung my arm around his shoulder and brought him closer to me. We quietly cuddled while holding hands again. This was just like a fairy tale ending. I wouldn't ask for anything else right now.

* * *

Yay! These two are now a thing! I honestly really like these two. It's not a pair commonly seen just because Gliscor isn't really seen romantically. But I'm glad I made these two a thing.

Please leave a comment if you liked it or if you want to say anything about the story! Alright chapter over!

I bid you adieu-

 _You're not gonna like the next one._


	21. Extra: The Dream Starts To Unravel

When I opened my eyes, I could tell something wasn't right. For one, I swore I slept in Garrett's house yet I woke up somewhere else. Surveying my surroundings, I was in an extremely messy room. Clothes were strewn all over the place and there wasn't a single clean spot. I was laying on the bed and there was something vaguely brown sleeping there too. He was so dirty and his fur so rough, it's as if he hadn't showered in ages. What worried me more was the bed. Or more specifically, the pillow. It was stained over and over with dried blood.

"Oh, you're awake." The brown figure turned towards me- Wait. I'd recognize that face anywhere...

"T-tony...?"

"Yeah? What?" He responded in such a passive tone but... His face was messed up. Full of slash marks, his eyes were closed but more dried blood formed a patch from them to the bottom of his face.

"Y-your face...W-what...-"

"What happened?...I went insane. I didn't want to see anything anymore so I..." Are you trying to tell me...he did this to himself?! Something's wrong! I got off the bed and dashed out of the room. I had to find someone I knew! It took me a few seconds of running to realize I was in the dorms. If that's the case, my room should be the first place.

Upon reaching there, I hesitantly knocked on the door. What should I be expecting...?

"Who is it?" That voice...It was Cameron. Wait, what were Tony and Cameron still doing here? I thought they moved already?

"I-It's...me. Cameron, do you know-" His response was almost instantaneous. He slammed the door open, eyes red with rage.

"YOU!"

"C-Cameron...? Wai- Ack!" He grabbed me by the neck and held me against the wall.

"What do you want...? After everything that's happened, you still dared to talk to me...?"

"W-wait...I-I don't..."

"...Tch." He let me go and I struggled to regain my breath. "Don't talk to me or Tony again. You've already done enough." With that, he slammed the door on me.

I don't get it... What's even happening...? Nothing's making sense...

"Hey, mister, are you alright?" Turning my head, I saw a familiar Kyurem.

"Kyle...?"

"Yes? I think."

"You think?"

"The people in coats told me I had am-knee-siah?"

"...Amnesia? So...you don't remember anything?"

"No... I didn't even remember my name. I only know I'm Kyle because that's what they told me...Wait, do you know?! Can you tell me about me?!"

"...I don't know."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I just can't." How could I tell him anything...? I was barely comprehending the situation I was in...

"Alright... See ya again, mister." He then walked off dejectedly. Where else can I try to find out what happened...? ...Arland's office. Running all the way there made me find out something. I don't have a lot of stamina. Normally, I could run laps around the campus. But now...I could barely run down stairs without losing my breath. Dreading the next encounter, I knocked on the door.

No response. Upon opening the door, I saw Arland sleeping on his couch. I'd never even seem his use it. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft sob.

"D-don't...go...Cuny..."

I slowly closed the door. From what he was like, either Cuny dumped him, which was highly unlikely, or he...died. What was this messed up world?!

Gulping, I went to check Garrett's place... I rang the doorbell, hoping for a response. I got alright. A Kyurem that looked older than Kyle opened the door.

"Oh. Ummmmm... Talking to Garrett now might be a bad idea."

"I...still want to see him."

"... _sighs_ Your choice, kid."

Walking in, I saw that the place had been renovated a bit. Reaching the living room, I was met with the stares of Garrett, Junior and two other people I didn't know.

"Dad!" Junior went up and gave me a hug. I was going to return the hug when my arm was grabbed and Junior was forced away.

"You..."

"Garrett..."

"I'm disappointing in you. I thought you were smarter than that. But now...I don't even want to look at you." He let go of my arm and pointed to the door. "Leave."

"But Papa...-"

"Enough, Junior! I want him to leave!"

"...I get it. Sorry Junior." I accepted that I wouldn't be welcome here and left. Where...else could I even go...? Looking over at the hill, I saw that mansion Seje always wanted to get. Maybe I could find something if I went there. Going up the hill was a trouble, but I finally reached it. I knocked the door but when I didn't get a reply, I opened the door myself.

Inside wasn't as dusty as outside. Actually, it looked really clean.

"Seje? You here?" I waited a while...but eventually gave up. Just as I tuned around, he spoke.

"You're here." His voice was a lot...more serious. Turning around, I spotted my uncle.

"Seje...What's going on...? Tony slashed his own face apart, Cameron hates me for some reason, Kyle has amnesia, Cuny seems to be dead and Garrett hates my guts too!"

"...Do you really want me to tell you...?" I gulped before nodding. "You...went into a weird coma-like state. To be accurate, it was a bit like you were a zombie. You'd always return to Arland's office. No matter what we tried to keep you away, you always ended up there. Tony and Cameron both thought you only wanted to spend time with Arland. Tony went insane with the thought and scratched his eyes out. Cameron holds a deep grudge against you for doing that to Tony. I'm not sure how, but your coma-like state made Kyle lose his memories. Garrett was enraged you managed to let all this happen. But...who's Cuny?"

...huh? No...nononononononono, none of this could be right. Everything...everything was going fine! I had one last question...

"Who am I?"

"Huh? You're... **Adam.** Why?" I don't get it. Nothing made sense. That's it. This has to be a _dream._ This is all just one _bad dream_ and I'm just _dreaming_...

 ** _"Is that your wish?"_**

* * *

"Bullet! Bullet, wake up!" I was shaken awake by a familiar red form.

"G-Garrett...?"

"Bullet! You're awake. Thank Arceus. You were screaming and writhing in your sleep! Are you okay?"

"...Y-yeah..." I quickly hugged Garrett. "You...won't leave me, right...?"

"I wouldn't dare." Somehow...I doubted that. Almost as much as I doubted...how real this world was.


	22. Brains and Brawn

So, the Beauty and the Beast ship is done for now! We'll be moving on to another ship since I'm running out of ideas! ( _Sweats)_ Today, it's a ship that is popular with another fanfiction writer that I know and I wanted to try and have a different take on his idea. (I hope it turns out well... _Sweats even more_ )

Well, without further ado, to the chapter!

* * *

"There once was a lone Alakazam. He was a sad fellow, who rarely smiled. He was always serious and the current situation he was in didn't help. He was stuck in the office grading his student's assignments while it was summer break with no one around to speak to..."

"And this Alakazam was quickly getting annoyed at the secretary of the principal narrating his situation! What are you even doing here?! Shouldn't you be bothering your hubby?"

"Hey, he's not my hubby! (At least, not yet... He's too shy to consider getting married to me yet...As much as I want to...) Besides, he's busy with paperwork too!"

"So you thought it would be better to pester me...?"

"Why not? I always see you alone. Plus, it's bad enough everyone else isn't in today since they're actually enjoying their summer vacation." I spun around in the office chair I was sitting on.

"I work better alone. And stop playing around in the office! I swear, I can't see how you were hired as a secretary with how laid-back you are. It wasn't because you're dating Arland, right?"

"Of course not! You insult me! I got the job **because** I'm so laid-back! The higher-ups are starting to rethink the hiring qualifications. They said that a happy and relatable secretary was good because it's the first face you see when you step into the general office."

"Seriously...? Anyway, stop pestering me. I still have to grade these." I turned the chair towards him and got closer.

"You sure? You were kinda staring into space before I started narrating. Troubled by something?"

"No."

"Sure? You marked that question wrong." He quickly corrected his marking and looked at me. "Ready to talk?"

"As long as you keep it a secret."

"Sure. But I won't swear on it."

"Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend who can read minds. Not exactly the easiest way to keep secrets."

"Ah, true."

"But I'll still try to it a secret as long as I can." He sighed before relaxing in his chair.

"It's...the birthday of someone I know."

"Okay...? And...?"

"Let me give some context. We were both born in a small town just a bit south from here. He was a dumb, over the top, totally idiotic, extremely foolish, redundantly reckless Machop when we first met. He always went on and on about being a hero and saving people. He would help around in town, doing small jobs here and there. I would always watch him from afar and maybe sometimes help him without revealing who I was. Although, one day, he managed to track me down to my secret hideout and he would keep pestering me. Eventually, I just let him do it. We were a weird sort of pair. All the heavy-lifting jobs, he would handle. And I would handle those jobs that required a bit more finesse. I didn't realize it then, but I think I was already in love with him from back then."

"You fell in love with him? Sounds like you two were meant for each other. What happened?"

"I'll get around to that part later. Anyway, we both evolved a few years later and...my feelings for him got a bit stronger. The muscles definitely helped." He laughed a bit as he blushed. "I tried to distract myself by delving into my studies while he kept training his body. It got a bit hard to focus when he decided to train in front of me. All in all, we stayed together for our childhoods. One day, in college, we decided to go out drinking and one thing led to another and...he ended up kissing me."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I read his mind then and he said he was just experimenting. Besides, the next day, he didn't even remember it." He suddenly starting laughing. But his laughs...sounded hollow. "Thinking back on it, I really shouldn't be too angry at him. I was just being selfish..."

"...Still wanna say it?"

"I said this much. Might as well finish it. It was a bit after I got my degree to be a teacher. We'd both moved over to this town because it was more convenient. I was so excited to tell him, I rushed back to our apartment that we had rented...to find that he was gone. Along with all his stuff. All he left was a stupid note that said "Hey! I'm going on an adventure!"" At this point, he was crying.

"Hey..."

"I mean, I should have said it sooner, huh? I shouldn't have just kept it bottled up! But I was scared of losing my only friend and he slipped through my fingers! Now...I don't know where he is, how he's doing...I don't even know if he's alive! Heh, it's funny, isn't it?"

"...No, it's not."

"...Anyway, I evolved that day somehow. Maybe because I traded my feelings for him for my freedom. I was finally free of the idiot! Haha...ha... I...miss him, Cuny... It's been over five years...And I still haven't heard or seen any sign of him... I miss him so much..." He covered his eyes with his arm and kept crying. I came closer and gave him a hug.

"It's alright...just let it out..." He proceeded to return the hug and cry into my shoulder. After a long time of him sobbing and gathering himself, he finally let go.

"It's been so long...But I don't want to let him go..."

"Then don't. Just keep holding out for him. Hopefully you'll find him again..."

"I already gave up hope of seeing him..."

"It's only truly over when you give up hope. Well, it's getting dark. You should head back soon."

"But, I haven't finished-"

"You can continue it some other day! Just go! I have a good feeling." He tilted his head before packing his things and leaving.

? POV

"Mmmmm~! Gotta love the fresh air here. Though it was a bit harder to get back here than I expected. It's already night... Oh well. I wonder how **he's** doing. Thinking about it, he might kill me... Eh, I'll deal with it when I get to it. Now, where was the apartment again...?" The figure with four arms looked around in confusion as he looked over at a prestigious college meant for the higher-ups in society.

* * *

So...That was a bit more messy than I'd like to admit. I'll get around to these guys more but I have to get my ship gears moving more. In the meantime, sorry for the considerably shorter chapter! It's hard pumping these out y'know! DX

Well then, for now, I bid you adieu.


	23. The Imagined Finds Someone Important

Hehe, sorry guys for the lack of chapters. My life has been especially hard recently for reasons left unknown- _He was dumped._  
...But no reason to worry or pity me! It just means I have more time to write! Yeah...

Enough about me anyway. You came here for the story.

* * *

"So, Cuny...Explain one thing to me." Uh oh, he looked mad...

"Y-yeah...?"

"Why is there a random person in our house?!" I flinched at his booming voice.

"Well, here's what happened... So, I was heading home so I could surprise you with a homemade dinner." I winked at him but he just shook his head.

"And?"

"I found this guy barely conscious. I asked if he was okay, but he passed out before he could answer. So I brought him in. I couldn't just leave him out there, right?!"

"I swear... Well, fine. He can stay till he wakes up. For now, what was that about a homemade dinner~?" I chuckled and pointed into the kitchen. The smell of the stew I had been cooking wafted out.

"Already on the stove. Just need some time... In the meanwhile..." I slowly came closer while feeling my hands up Arland's arms.

"C-cuny... T-there's someone else in the house...Hell, you brought him in!" He was suddenly that shy and blushing Arceus that made him irresistible.

"I'm sure he won't wake up for some time~...Just a quick-" I was interrupted by a stomach growling. We both stopped in our tracks.

"Was that you?"

"No..."

"Then it was..." We both looked over at the couch, where I had placed our guest, to see him looking over with a mix of dread and embarrassment.

"You guys...can continue if you want." We both separated and awkwardly coughed.

"A-ahem. Apologies for you having to watch that. My boyfriend can get a bit...needy sometimes."

"Well, you certainly don't complain~." I winked at him and he lightly slapped the back of my head. "Ouch~"

"So...Who are you people, where am I and how did I get here?"

"I'm Cuny and this is my future hubby, Arland! You're in our house because I found you passed out in front of our house." Once again, the back of my head was slapped.

"Oh. Sorry for the trouble. Another question...Do you have any food? I'm starved." Just to prove a point, his stomach growled again. Arland massaged his forehead while sighing before motioning to the kitchen.

"He made some food in the kitchen. Let's all have dinner." The three of us moved into the kitchen, which also served as our dining room since we were lazy, and sat at the dining table. I served the stew into bowls for all of us and as we ate, Arland started to ask questions.

"So, Mister...?"

"Just call me Morgan."

"Right. Morgan...What were you doing passed out in front of our house?"

"Well, as you can probably guess, I haven't had much to eat. So I passed out from hunger in front of your house. What good luck I have that the people who live in it are nice people!"

"Why haven't you eaten much?"

"Well, I just got back from an adventure."

"Huh. 'Got back'? Does that mean you live in this town?"

"Well... 'Used to' would be a better description. I'm not sure if he's even here anymore. See, I had this person who was a childhood friend. He was the shy type, but also liked to help others. We hung out a lot and even moved into an apartment in this city to attend the college here. Speaking of, is it still here?"

"Well, you're talking to the current principal." He had a blank look as he stared at Arland.

"Wait, serious?"

"Is that such a surprise?"

"Well, I never expected the principal to...ummmm...have different tastes?"

"I get that a lot. Hell, a bunch of the staff almost quit after finding out my relationship to Cuny."

"But I gave a rousing speech that touched their hearts and now they cheer us on!"

"Not kidding about that?"

"Nope. His speech actually did exactly that. This guy is really a charmer."

"Right... Anyway, we eventually finished college and... **that** day happened five years ago..." Wait...this guy can't be...

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind. I had gotten a letter a few days back. It was a letter from my home village asking for my help. They had apparently been attacked by bandits over the past few days. They wanted me to come back to help defend the village. It was a hard choice, but I decided to head back. But I didn't want to tell my childhood friend about it. He had been trying to apply for a teacher's license. I couldn't just spring this on him, especially after all of his hard work. So I made up a stupid reason and left. I'm sure he got mad. He's probably still mad at me. So I spent the past five years helping out at home with all sorts of things."

"If that's the case, why are you here now?"

"Here's the funny part. A strange Luxray came around one day looking really old-fashioned. He even carried a sword! He listened to the village's pleas and just like that, he scared the bandits away. We offered a few valuables to him but he just refused and left. He was a weird fellow. Can't really remember his name. Something about lightning? Anyway, with the bandits gone, the village thanked me and let me go. Hence, I'm here. Though, if my friend really was mad, he probably isn't even here anymore. So, I don't have anywhere to go. Heh, I didn't really think this trip through, huh?"

I looked down at my hands before clenching them. "Well, you can stay the night if you want."

"A-are you sure? You barely know me!"

"Cuny, he's right. We barely know him."

"But still, he doesn't seem like a bad guy, right? He can at least stay for one night, right?" Arland sighed and massaged his forehead again.

"On one condition. He's your responsibility. Otherwise, I don't have much to say."

"So, there you go. You have a place to stay for the night."

He was looking at his hands before he grabbed our hands. "I don't know what to say... You've been so nice to me, a total stranger... I can't thank you enough for your hospitality!"

"It's fine~ Besides, I thought you might like a tour around the college tomorrow."

"Are you sure it's fine?"

"It's summer vacation, it should be fine~." He hugged me from across the table, getting some stares from Arland.

"Hey! My boyfriend!"

"R-right, sorry." He quickly let go. We washed the dishes before getting ready for bed. As Arland and I were making our way to our bedroom, I looked back at the couch where Morgan was sleeping.

"Everything fine there?"

"Just fine! I'm glad I even have a place to sleep!"

"Right. Well...Goodnight, Morgan."

"Goodnight, Cuny." I turned the switch for the living room off as I turned my back on the Machamp I had managed to stumble across.

* * *

So, how did that go? I hope that was good enough. Sorry again for the lack of chapters! I really don't know when I'll next post so...I guess just look forward to it?

Once again, I bid you adieu.


	24. Extra: Happily Never After

"Sigh... I really don't have anywhere to go." I just said out loud while sitting on a park bench. It was still late afternoon and I'd been spending the past hour just sitting here, sighing away. I guess I could go somewhere else...But it just wouldn't feel the same if he wasn't there with me. Too bad that's probably not gonna happen again. I closed my eyes to reminisce again...

* * *

We had a simple, yet strange relationship. We had been childhood friends from young and we spent most of our time together. He was a Gible by the name of Shaun and I was a Gligar by the name of Vincent. Of course, we'd both already evolved by the current time. He was a sweet guy. He looked shady, with his slitted eyes and row of sharp teeth, but he was a nice guy on the inside. Quiet guy. On the other hand, I was the athletic type. Always staying fit and participating in sports and the sort. I guess I was the loud one. It was strange how we even managed to become friends. But we did. We stayed together all the way till college. Granted, our rooms were still right beside each other so it didn't change much. And I had a secret I could never tell him. I had a crush on my childhood, best friend. Yup. I fell in love with the dorky Garchomp.

Although, after we started college, I could tell he was different somehow. Who am I kidding. He was always staring at this one Noivern. He was always surrounded with friends and constantly had a smile. I knew it right then. My friend had a crush on him. I was both ecstatic and depressed. For one, he was gay. But the problem was that he was in love with someone else. Shaun probably noticed my change, since one day...

I had been staring out my window, sighing again and again at the futility of my situation when I was hit in the head by a paper ball.

"Ouch! What is this...?" Opening the ball, a simple message was written. 'What's wrong?' Turning in the direction of where the ball came from, I saw Shaun looking curiously at me.

"You've been sighing all day."

"I'm fine. I'm just stressed out with all these assignments."

"You sure? Need some help?"

"I can't always ask for your help! Besides, you're horrible at teaching!"

"I'm not! You're just not smart enough to understand my methods!" We both glared at each other before breaking into laughter.

"Well, I still have to do this on my own. Sorry for worrying you." I closed the window, and grimaced solemnly.

From that day on, I noticed our path had deviated slighted just so we'd pass by the Noivern and his group everyday. One day, I just decided to ask.

"So, you know the guy?"

"K-know what guy?"

"The Noivern. We seem to pass by him a lot nowadays."

"I-Is that so? W-well, he's my classmate. His name is Eric. He talks to me a lot during lessons, though it normally gets us in trouble."

"Huh... Is that so. Well, he seems like a nice person. Wait... We've been purposely walking this path because of him, aren't we?"

"W-what do you mean...?"

"I mean... You have a crush on him, don't you?" He blushed cherry red before he surprised me. He nodded. "O-oh. I-I was kidding but...congrats?"

"M-Mmmm." The walk back to the dorms was a long and awkward one that day. Over the next few weeks, we'd kept passing by Eric and his friends, even sometimes saying hello. Just the last weekend, I saw him sneaking out so I followed him and voila. Found him at a stuffed toy shop. He had been surveying the keychain stuffed toys when I snuck up on him.

"Sooooo~, getting a gift for Eric~?"

"V-v-vincent?! W-when did you-?"

"Please. I saw you trying to sneak out. So, I followed you. Anyway, is that a gift for him~?"

"...Yeah, so what?" Huh? He was...surprisingly honest about that.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well, you know how the summer festival is coming up soon? I wanted to invite him and also... _c-confess._ " Man, was I shocked. Of course, I played it off, congratulating him and stuff. In the end, he bought a Noivern keychain and a Garchomp keychain.

Then...earlier today...

I walked over to his class at the end of the day to pick him up to find him snoozing with his head on the table. Just in front of him was the Garchomp keychain in a cute little plastic bag. I decided to do something brash. I quickly swiped it off the table and hid it in my pocket. Just in time, since he woke up seconds later.

"Oh...Vincent...? Are classes over?"

"Yup. Been over for a while." He still didn't seem to notice his gift was missing. We started moving off but when we approached the gates, a certain Noivern was waiting for us.

"U-ummmm, S-shaun!"

"Y-yeah, Eric?"

"Well... This might be a surprise but... I-I...like you!"

"W-wait, wha-?"

"A-and I would really would to invite you to the summer festival! M-Maybe as...my date...?" I could tell Shaun was flustered. Accepting everything was over, I quietly slipped the keychain into his pocket and gave him a push.

"Come on! Don't keep the guy waiting! I'll just head back first." And so I left.

* * *

And that's how I managed to spend a few hours sighing on this bench. A stray memory hit me as I recalled how I fell in love with him in the first place. He was a shy kid. But...he always tried to prove himself to me. And I just fell in love with his determination and that cute smile when he accomplished something. Huh? It's not raining...So why's my cheek wet? ...Geez, how childish of me... Sighing again, I got up and started to walk home. Maybe I could still be friends with them...If I wasn't facing the blaring headlights of a truck. Ah, I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding out... My vision of the orange sky was slowly blurring... I just wish...I could have confessed to Shaun.

 _ **"Is that your wish?"**_


	25. The Yellow Chrysanthemum

Sorry I'm late with this chapter! It was my brother's birthday yesterday so I was exhausted when we got back and collapsed. Not to worry! I'm fine now and writing this chapter! (I mean, if you're reading this, it obviously means I'm fine.)

Anyway, after some thinking and a bit of feedback, I decided today's chapter will involve "Bullet" again! But...It's not so cheerful this time. To the chapter we go.

* * *

"Hey, Bullet, could I ask you to look after Junior again? I'm busy today."

"Sure. Not like I haven't been doing that for the whole holiday so far. By the way, what's with the get up? And...on a Saturday?" Garrett was dressed in a black tuxedo, complete with the dress shoes.

"It's...an important event. Sorry for forcing this on you."

"It's fine... Have a nice day." I kissed him on the cheek and he returned it with a kiss on my cheek before stepping out of the house. I stretched and headed back into the living room, where Junior and I had been watching some TV. Moments later, loud thunder crackled outside. Looking out the window, I saw dark clouds gathering. Darn. And I don't think Garrett had an umbrella with him when he left. But where could he have gone...? With no other options, I decided to ask Junior.

"Hey, Junior? Do you know what day it is today?"

"A Saturday?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, other than that. Is today anything important?" Junior looked at the calendar then frowned. "Well...?"

"Today's...the day Papa and Dad got married. And...also the day Dad died." That cleared things up. The get up, the strange day, even...that solemn look that was on Garrett's face as he left.

"Hey, Junior, you can take care of yourself, right?"

"Yeah...?- Hey, Dad!" I got up, grabbed an umbrella and dashed out of the house. I don't understand. I thought we were close. I thought we trusted each other. So...why didn't he tell me about today? Running down the street, I made my way towards the cemetery. As if he was waiting for me, Garrett stood at the entrance.

"So...You found out."

"W-why...didn't you tell me?!" I was panting, out of breath, as drops of water started to drop on my head.

"...I didn't want you to know. I wanted to keep you happy. Plus...I honestly don't deserve you. You're young. You're cheerful. And you're gorgeous. I'm just a single father trying to raise his son, who's not even technically his son! To make things worse...If I came here with you...I feel like I betrayed him."

"...Adam?"

"I...promised to love him and only him. Yet...After he died...Here I am, going after someone that looks almost identical to him... It makes me sick to the core how wrong and twisted this is..." I opened the umbrella and held it over our heads.

"Garrett... I'm not him. And I know that. I'm sorry that I'm not. But if I was...I'd ask you to move on. I wouldn't want someone like me holding you back from loving. Just...don't forget me." He started laughing...it was a sad laugh, with tears slowly dripping down.

"That's exactly something he'd say...He never was one to take pride in himself...But you're right." I started hugging him, tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to fall for me. I'm also sorry I even look like Adam."

"No, you don't need to be sorry. This is my fault."

"Garrett-"

"But because it is, I'll see it through to the end. I've already sinned. No point regretting it now. Let's...see Adam now." I let him go and we walked over to a gravestone that rested under a big tree.

"Hey Adam. It's been another year, huh? Time sure passes. Look, I know I promised you. And I almost never broke my promises. But...I did. I fell in love again. Here he is. Funny, huh? How similar to you he looks? He even acts like you a bit. His name's Bullet. He's a bit younger than you were. It's...been really fun. I've been smiling. Junior's been smiling. And he's the reason. I hope you can forgive me, wherever you are." I silently stood by his side, holding out the umbrella when he turned to me.

"Hey, Bullet, mind giving me some time alone? I...wanna...spend a bit of time with him."

"It's fine. Just don't catch a cold." I gave a short prayer before walking off towards the entrance. On the way, I stopped at a strange sight. There was a Samurott kneeling in front of a gravestone with a bouquet in his hands in the pouring rain. I walked over and held my umbrella over him.

"It's raining quite heavily. You might catch a cold."

"Heh, sorry I don't care about my health more. I'm just...mourning my better half." The gravestone simply read 'In Loving Memory Of MS'

"Your better half? So you two were...?" He chuckled slightly at my question.

"No, we weren't dating. He was...I guess you could say...my twin."

"O-oh, sorry for misunderstanding." It was then I noticed he was still holding onto the bouquet. "Why don't you put the bouquet down?"

"These aren't for him. They're...for someone else."

"...Yellow Chrysanthemums. In the language of flowers, they stand for sorrow or...neglected love."

"Bingo. I...should have treated him with better care. Yet...I was naive. I thought we had forever to spend together but...I was careless...Funny. I only know this because he liked flowers so much..."

"I'm...so sorry. I shouldn't have butt in. I'm just a stranger."

"N-no, it's fine. Besides, it's been a while since I got to have a nice conversation with someone." He finally got up and turned towards me.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm...Bullet... Hello...?" He was staring at me, flabbergasted for some reason. He was visibly shaking. W-wait, he started crying!

"I-It's...you... After so long..." He suddenly embraced me in a hug.

"U-ummmm...I-I...think you have the wrong person."

"No, I'd never get it wrong. You're exactly the same..." He kept hugging me while I awkwardly stood there. The tension was suddenly cut when Garrett's voice called out.

"Bullet? What are you- Wait. You're..." The stranger looked past my shoulder at Garrett and let me go but held onto my shoulders.

"I'm sure we'll meet again. I promise." He smiled at me, while showing that he had swollen red eyes. In that split second, he let go, threw the bouquet into the air and took off running. I would have chased after him but Garrett grabbed me and hugged me from behind.

"...Don't go. Please." That was the first time...I'd ever heard Garrett so desperate. And the way he was hugging me, it was if his life depended on it. We just stood still, him hugging me, in silence while the umbrella was pelted by the heavy rain. I didn't get a single thing that just happened. But something inside me gave me a sick feeling. Things didn't look pretty.

* * *

So...Yeah. That was...yeah. If you want to know what in the world that was, stayed tuned!

Until then, I bid you adieu again.


	26. Brains and Brawn Reunite and Extra:

Back with another chapter! This time, I'm wrapping up this pairing! And maybe I'll include their "Extra:" together since I really don't have much to go on with these two. Sorry :P

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Huh...It looks like it's gonna rain later..." I turned to Morgan as he stared up at the clouds. The three of us were walking over to the college when Morgan decided to note that out.

"Yeah, I guess so. We better hurry or we'll get caught in it." We all started walking slightly faster till we reached college. Arland walked off towards his office and I started to put my plan into motion. First of all, I showed Morgan around for a bit. He seemed enamoured by everything. Seems that the building was different when he was enrolled here. Next, I invited him into the meeting room.

"Cuny? Why here?"

"I want to show you something but I need to get it. In the meantime..." I scrounged around the meeting room for some spare paper and started folding some origami. The end result was a simple paper crane.

"Woah! How'd you do that?" The genuine surprise and excitement in his voice made me chuckle.

"Try to figure it out while I'm gone." I left him with a stack of papers and left the room. With him occupied, I went to check the teacher's office, and sure as hell, **he** was there. "Alakazam man! Over here!"

"For the last time, I said my name's Aiden! Now what do you want?"

"I wanna show you something. Quick!" He begrudgingly got up from his seat and followed me to the meeting room. "Now, before we go in, I just want you to prepare yourself. And you can thank me later."

"Prepare myself for what? And what I possibly thank you for-" He opened the door to see the back of Morgan as he fumbled with the papers.

"Ah, perfect timing, Cuny. I still don't get how you...-Oh. Uh...hey." He had just turned around to see Aiden standing in the doorway. Aiden's jaw was wide open and he kept looking back and forth between me and Morgan.

"H-how...? W-when...?"

"See, long story short, I found him collapsed outside my house yesterday and I essentially let him stay the night because his story sounded familiar. Looks like I was right." It was a long moment of silence before Morgan spoke up.

"So...It's...been some time...huh? Hey, you evolved! So did I, in case you didn't notice the extra two arms." He gave a hollow laugh before stopping. "Sorry, this is awkward huh?"

"I just...I... Where have you been?!"

"It's gonna be a long story so you should sit down." I wanted to see what his reaction would be so I stayed in the room while Aiden sat down. After describing his story to Aiden, Aiden whacked him on the head. "O-ouch! What was that...for..."

"I missed you, you idiot! You could have sent a letter or a message or anything!" Aiden was crying again.

"S-sorry... I...didn't want you to worry but it looks like I just made things worse, huh?" Morgan rubbed the back of his head until Aiden jumped him for a hug. Morgan was a bit dumbfounded but he soon, hugged back. At least until Aiden whispered something that made him hold Aiden's shoulders. "You just...Did you just say..."

"I did. I love you, Morgan. Always have. I should have said it sooner but I was scared...Scared of losing my only friend. Even now...I'm shaking. Well, I said it. So...?"

"Well...I'm...I don't know. All this time, I've been beating myself up because I abandoned you and I thought you hated me..."

"Morgan...For a time, I did. Or, at least I tried. But I could never hate you. So...before I regret my decisions, I want to hear your answer."

"..." There was a really bad silence in the air before Morgan inhaled. " The moustache isn't bad."

"Wha-Mmmmph?!" Morgan sealed the distance between their lips in that short moment of confusion. They kissed for what must have been a minute before they pulled away. "W-what...was that about...?"

" I love you too, Aiden. I still remember that kiss."

"B-but that time you were experimenting!"

"Yeah. Experimenting how it was to kiss you. Now, how would you know that?" Aiden was a deep blush of red.

"I-I...read your mind."

"Alright. So, read my mind now. Tell me if I'm lying." Aiden focused before blushing again.

"D-did you enjoy my moustache that much?!"

"It's definitely a plus in the relationship. Don't lie that you didn't enjoy the feeling of mine either. You kept brushing against it that it was cute."

"Ugh, I hate you!" He slammed his fist into Morgan's chest while hiding his still blushing face. "But...I love you, you big lug of meat."

"And I love you too, my walking dictionary." I decided now was a good time for me to step out of the room. Just before leaving though, I could see them going in for another kiss.

* * *

 _Now, here's a warning. I decided to be lazy and include this couple's "Extra:" in the same chapter. So for those that decide not to read the "Extra:"s, you can stop reading now. If not... Here it it. "Extra:The Cursed At Future"._

* * *

"How are you doing today, Aiden?" He's visiting me again. He really doesn't need to.

"I'm doing fine Morgan. You?"

"I'm doing great!" Those eye bags beg to differ. "Are you eating properly? You're looking thinner than usual."

"You don't have to worry about me so much, you know. I still have my parents to take care of me."

"Well, yeah, but I can't visit my boyfriend for a friendly visit?" I'd prefer you didn't.

"Thanks."

"So...what did they say?"

"...I probably don't have long. Probably about a week or so." We both kept quiet at that. We'd both been born about the same time and he always liked hanging around me so we stayed together a lot. It was in college that we confessed... Such happy times. It was only about five years when I was plagued with a terminal disease. Doctors said it was incurable. When we first heard, he was devastated. Even still...he tried to cheer me up. I wish he didn't. Because of his personality...he was a bit of a loner. And such a crybaby. Yet...he still tried. He even proposed to me a year ago. Then...I got bad news. My condition was getting worse. At the rate it was worsening, I would have to be admitted into the hospital for an unknown amount of days. I spilled the news to him when we went out for a walk and...he cried. He cried and bawled while I tried to soothe him.

"W-well, I guess that means that we'll have to spend as much time as we can, r-right...?" He was crying again.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry that you fell in love me and now...you have to watch as...I..." I was crying too. He came closer for a hug and we embraced as we cried together. Finally, we pulled ourselves together and in the setting sun's light, we kissed. It was short-lived, but it happened. After he left, I sighed. Pulling out a piece of paper I had hid from him along with a pen, I continued writing. I had lied. I didn't have a week. Nowhere as long as that. As I kept writing...I cried again. This time,though, I cried because I accepted my wish of us living happily wouldn't happen. I hate this. I hate this future of ours.

...It wasn't long. Just under 24 hours later, I was dying. It was getting hard to breathe, even with this mask on... It was even harder trying to move. Huh...? My hand was being gripped. Morgan...? I guess he found out. He was crying again. Was he crying out my name...? I can't tell... It's...getting hard to stay awake. At least in my last moments... I'll smile.

 **[Morgan's POV]**

A flat and long beep. He...he's gone. Just like that. With a smile on his face, tears running down his face too. Idiot! Idiot! Why didn't he tell me?! I should have stayed with him! Instead...I only arrived to see him die. I'm...always late...

"Morgan...?" I turned around to see Aiden's parents standing at the door. "Aiden...wanted you to have this."

They handed me a simple piece of paper that looked like it had been ripped out of a notebook. I slowly began to read it.

'By the time you read this, I should already be gone. There's no need to cry, Morgan. I already knew this would happen. There's no changing fate. Sucks, huh? I...really wish I could have spent more time with you Morgan. Maybe even have gotten married to you. But I'll say this now. The fact that I got to laugh in this world with you, the fact that I hated this future, your voice, warmth, behaviour and all your love...Goodbye to it all. I really hope you take care. Maybe be more true to yourself. You don't need to pretend to smile. I want you to get over me. Find someone else to fall deeply, deeply in love with. I loved you to the very end, Morgan.

I'm sorry.  
Aiden.'

I...I don't want to say goodbye! I don't want you to leave! I still want to spend more time with you! No, please don't go away! I'd do anything to have you be with me again!

 _ **"Is that your wish?"**_

* * *

So... yeah. I really don't know what to say after these "Extra:" Chapters so I'll leave it at that. Feel free to leave some feedback.

I'll just be...over here. Really depressed now. God, why do I write these...


	27. The Dreamer Wants Answers

We made you guys wait again, huh? Sorry. It's hard trying to incorporate writing into my life. Regardless, we're back with another chapter! And... there's some big news that's gonna be given at the AN at the end of the chapter so if you just want to see that, skip the whole chapter.

Without further ado, let's get started...

* * *

We walked back in silence. Just the sound of the rain splashing against the umbrella was heard, accompanied by our soft breaths. Garrett had stopped hugging me, but he still grasped my wrist lightly. It wasn't the sort of possessive hold. More like...He feared I would disappear if he let go. I looked up at him multiple times while we walked but he didn't meet my gaze. I soon gave up trying to get anything out of him and kept focusing on getting home. Or...was I even fit to call it 'home'? It was the house of a father and his son and I just happened to look like his husband. I still...couldn't get over that fact. Who was I to these two people I considered family?

"We're home." As we entered the house, Garrett let go of my wrist and loudly pronounced that we had returned. Just seconds later, Junior came around the corner.

"Welcome-...back..." He tried to greet us cheerfully but stopped when he saw the gloomy atmosphere surrounding us. "Is...something wrong?"

"N-no, everything's fine, Junior." I tried to reassure him but I doubt he really believed it. He slowly nodded before heading back into the living room. As soon as he was out of earshot, I let out a sigh.

"Bullet." Garrett's voice made me jerk my head towards him. He seemed like he wanted to say something. Plus, he kept opening and closing his mouth but nothing came out.

"How about we talk in the room?"

"...Yeah, sure." After leaving the umbrella to dry and removing our footwear, we made our way to the bedroom. As I closed the door behind me, I was suddenly grabbed and forced onto the bed with Garrett holding me down by the arms.

"What the hell, Garrett?! Is now-" I paused when I looked into his eyes. I'd never seen him look as serious as he did now.

"Why...why would you decide to go out with me?"

"Huh...?"

"I'm a widower who has to take care of a son who isn't even blood related to him. I can't even do **that** right because I work from sun up to sun down. And yet you...you still bothered to love me. I don't spend as much time as I want with you... And I'm sure you're starting to doubt yourself to. I mean, who wouldn't? If the person you're dating looked almost identical as your dead husband... I'm sure they would feel like they're just a replacement. That's how you feel, right?" He looked like he already knew the answer yet still waited for me to say something.

"That's...not wrong. For a time, I really thought I was just a replacement. That changed when I started living with you." He looked shocked when I said that. "I know I'm not a replacement because you really do love me. Yet... I **am** doubting myself. Because...who am I to you two?"

"Bullet... I'm so sorry. I've been so caught up on my own feelings...I forgot you're a person just like me. I've disregarded that you care for me. That...you love me too." He stopped holding me down and embraced me again.

"But..."

"But...?"

"What kind of messed up person am I...? Falling for a widower, and one with a child! I'm sick... I hate that I look like Adam. I hate that look you give me in the morning. That...surprised look that ends with a frown."

"Bullet, you-" I continued before he could say more.

"I hate that I make you feel that way. As if...Adam was back in your arms again. Then the crushing reality that he's gone again and again every morning... I can't stand my selfishness! I love you! But it's because I love you that I hate myself! Because I hate making you realize Adam is gone. I hate myself for even making you feel that way..." I couldn't help crying again. My heart was tearing itself in two.

I wanted to stay with Garrett. I wanted to be with him, making him happy. In return, he would make me happy just by being with me. However...Another part of me didn't want to stay with him. It didn't want to make him suffer being with me. It didn't want to make him sad. It wanted him to be happy, even if I couldn't be there with him. Garrett seemed genuinely surprised. He just kept silent for a long time, hugging me while I sobbed into his shoulder. After a while, he slowly started rubbing my back.

"I...made you cry again. Even though I promised I wouldn't..." He let me cry for a bit longer before letting go. He raised my chin and then...kissed me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, returning the kiss. After we ran out of breath, he spoke.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that side of me. I...still miss Adam. Of course I would. But...I know he's gone. He's been gone for a long time. I should have already moved on. But I didn't. Because I was afraid I would forget him. No, that's not all. I...was afraid of loving someone else. After I had sworn my everlasting love. I was pushing you away. I felt like I was betraying Adam. But I know now. He...would have wanted me to move on. He would still love me no matter the choice I made. So, I'll say it now. I love you, Bullet. More than you might realize." We kissed again to seal the deal before he continued.

"So, from now on, tell me these things, Bullet. Tell me the things that trouble you. Trust me more." I nodded before hesitating. "What? You look like you want to ask something."

"I just...wanted to know what Adam was like. Who he was. What...he meant to you." He looked me in the eye before sitting up. I sat up after he got off me.

"Heh, I expected you would ask this question eventually. Let's...start from the beginning."

* * *

Adam was a shy kid. He never liked talking to people and the few times he did talk to people, he just let them have their way. He...was a very passive person. He didn't like arguments. That resulted from his parents. Now, his parents didn't exactly like each other very much. In fact, I'd say they almost hated each other. But the only thing keeping them together for a time was Adam. He often witnessed his parents arguing, most of the time, they didn't know he was there. He attended regular school like any other kid till high school. He dropped out due to lack of attendance. Reason? He was lonely. And you might think, 'Isn't that his fault for not talking to his classmates?' and such. But he honestly did. He really tried to become friends with them. But no one did. You see, his parents were a bit higher in society so he attended a sort of school for the privileged. He was a really smart guy for his age. But the people in that school were still smarter than him. And he accepted that. But he still didn't have friends. Loneliness coupled with the stress of life overall caused his to cave in and drop out. His parents argued with him about it but his mind was made. So, they instead tried home schooling. Still didn't work. It was around this time he actually made a friend. Another Quilava had seen him looking out his bedroom window and sighing so one day, that Quilava climbed the nearby tree and talked to him. Adam was ecstatic. He finally had a friend. It...was short lived.

They talked for months and months before he suddenly disappeared without a trace. Of course, Adam asked around. It was then that he found out. The Quilava he had been talking to for so long had actually been a part of a gang and he was arrested. Adam considered trying to argue for his friend's case until he heard the charges. His friend had killed a police officer. There was no way that he could argue for a case like that unless he used dirty tactics but Adam had a strong sense of justice. He couldn't do something as horrible as that. So, with no choice, he was forced to abandon his friend. Years later, there was a heavy storm brewing in. Here's where I came in. I was passing through the town when the storm injured me. Adam saw from his window and ran out to help me. Of course, his parents rushed out after him. He apparently begged his parents to help me and eventually gave in. When I woke up, I was in a guest room. Adam was sitting on the floor, his head resting on the bed, quietly snoozing. My wounds weren't that bad but he insisted I stay in bed. Everyday, he would find the time to listen to my tales. You see, I used to be a travelling adventurer. He was fascinated by my stories of what I had encountered on my journey. We started getting closer and closer as the days went by and...we started dating. Two years went by, the two of us enjoying our company before everything went horrible...

His parents had been kidnapped for ransom. We called the cops for help. They really tried their best but...Both the captors and his parents didn't make it out alive. He weeped for days on end. I calmly sat beside him and helped him though the days. What made things worse was how the media kept trying to get his view. I chased them all away. A year passed by way too fast and he finally got over them. It was a brash decision, but a few days later, I proposed. And the two of us were never happier. And...you know where that goes.

* * *

"Even this house you're in...It's his house. He never sold it."

"...Thank you. For...having to relive all that."

"It's fine. I would have had to tell you sooner or later anyway. Just glad I told you now."

We hugged again before going on with our day. Hours later, when everyone was asleep, I was still awake. I had been thinking about what Garrett told me about Adam. There...was something he left out. I just felt that way. Shaking my head, I got up to grab a glass of water. While I was drinking, a flower petal crossed the window. There was some gut feeling. It was telling me to follow it. So I put my footwear on and followed the petal. It lead me quite a distance and into the forest. But when we emerged...I was in a giant field of flowers. As far as the eye could see. They all shone beautifully in the bright moonlight. In the very center though, a familiar figure sat, with his back turned to me.

"Yo. About time you got here. I've been waiting." That same Samurott turned around and smiled.

* * *

So, how was that for a comeback? It's not the best, I know. But hey, I tried.

Now, the important news. It's quite simple really.

 _The dream will end soon._


	28. Blue Rose

Damn it me. Sorry guys for the lack of a chapter again. I TOTALLY forgot about this! Sorry again for the sudden hiatus. Anyway, I just realised that there are 10 people following and some of those people are part of the 5 people that favorited this story. (Yes, I only just realised. I'm a big dumb dumb.) I would like to thank those people for deciding to read this mess of a story I made.

Let's move on to the story, shall we? After all...this story doesn't have much time left.

* * *

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna sit down with me?" What was he doing here...? And how did he know I would come here...? Wait, he stood up. "Seriously? Fine, I'll come get you."

He slowly started walking towards me while I was still trying to figure things out. Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me with his hand extended to me.

"W-who...H-how..."

"I was gonna explain it as soon as you sat down with me but you just kept staring at me. Fascinated by my charms~?" He gave a playful wink and I could feel my face flare red. I had to admit, he looked quite handsome. Especially in the pale moonlight. Wait, you're dating someone! This is no time to be thinking that!

"H-heh. As if. Besides, I'm dating someone already so you shouldn't try to flirt with me."

"Didn't stop you before." Huh? Before? Before who? Garrett? But...Tony was my first love. Was he fooling around with me? Before I could ask, he got impatient and grabbed my hand.

"H-hey!"

"Are we gonna sit, or would you prefer standing there all night? We have a lot to discuss after all. Namely, the person who's called Adam." That caught my attention.

"Wait, I thought you hugged me at the graveyard because I looked like him. What was that about then?" He gently tugged at my hand so I'd follow, which I did. He led me back to the spot he had been sitting and gestured for me to sit beside him.

"You see, I've been looking for you, Bullet. Or Adam. Whichever you prefer."

"I'm not-!" Wait a second... "I...never told you my name. If you only knew Adam that would make sense but...- Also, why do people keep calling me Adam?! Sure, I look like him and even act like him but..."

"That's because...You're as much Adam as Bullet." ...What? "I'm not saying you're his reincarnated form or anything either. You are Adam and Bullet but neither at the same time." ...What?!

"W-wait, you're kinda losing me. I'm both Adam and Bullet...yet neither? What does that even mean?! How can I be both of them but neither?" Huh? 'Them'?

"Let me explain things first. You can ask the questions later." I could only nod with how confused I was already. "Let's start out simple. What did Garrett tell you about Adam?"

I quickly explained what Garrett had told me. I noticed he started to frown as I ended.

"I thought so. He didn't tell you about me. Well, I expected as much. I was a pretty sudden factor."

"What do you mean?"

"See..."

* * *

There's a very important part of Adam's life he left out. The part after they got engaged. Reason why it's important? Because of me and my other half. To put things simply, we used to part of a team with others, including your uncle and his mentor, Sern. One day...Sern just...died. When that happened, he was a great influence to us. You could say he was the one holding us all together. When he died...the two of us didn't want to admit it. His lover tried to convince us and...we killed him. We couldn't accept reality.

Your uncle stopped us. And by uncle, I do mean Seje but...Not this Seje. Heh, just confusing you, huh? Don't worry, I'll explain things later. Either way, he stopped us and locked us away in a mental facility. We spent a long time there...Even I don't know how long. However, one day, we had guests. A Typhlosion and a Groudon. Adam and Garrett. Adam had gotten curious about the two of us after hearing about us from his uncle and decided to visit. My other half talked to them while I watched. He ended up growing on us after visiting again and again. At that time, we didn't know he was the nephew of Seje. He...was rather hated by us after the event but after so long, I've lost the will to hate him anymore. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to convince the warden to release us. We were finally free.

Then, he sprung the news on us. He was actually the nephew of the one we hated with all our guts. My other half got pissed at him while I couldn't believe it. He had been so nice...yet he was related to the one person we hated the most? Even after we got mad at him...He still was nice. He led us here, to this field of flowers. And there, sat a small little hut. He was giving us a place to stay too. It was slow, but I started developing feelings for him. Of course, he had already told us how he was engaged to Garrett but that didn't stop me from feeling like that. One day, it was too much. He came over to see how we were doing and while we were alone in my room, I...told him my feelings. And also got a bit frisky with him but you don't need to hear that.

Garrett caught us. He and Adam got into a bit of an argument until he said something that surprised me. "I want to hope that I can love you both. Even if you say that love triangles never last, I want to give it a try..!" He was really willing to put his marriage on the line for someone like me. Garrett eventually calmed down and even allowed it. Hell, he started warming up to me too. So, we were all happy.

* * *

"And that's how I fit into the story."

"...I...see." I had to admit, it was quite a major revelation. "But...tell me something. Who are you?"

"I didn't even say that? Where are my manners? My name's...AS... Heh, thinking about it, it's more like just my title. I don't quite have a name."

"Why not?"

"I was just never given one. My other half was called MS. We were the swordsman duo. Some duo we ended up being..."

"I have another question. What happened to the hut you mentioned was here?"

"It's simply not here. To be exact, no one built it in this world."

"In this world? You make it seem like you're..."

"Not from this world? You'd be correct. This isn't the one where I fell in love with Adam."

"How...is that possible?"

"You're asking me? I'm surprised I'm even alive after I was killed at Adam's wedding. Or, previous Adam's wedding, anyway." This was really confusing me. So...he was from another world...? In which he fell in love with Adam? Wait...

"So what about the Adam of this world? If you fell in love with the previous Adam..."

"Then the Adam of this world never fell in love with me? Maybe. But from what I'm seeing, this world is identical except for multiple things."

"Like?"

"For one, "Adam" doesn't exist in this one. I checked. There's no body in the casket. Looks like it didn't expect anyone to check."

"It? What's it?"

"The world. Tell me, before you entered college, do you remember anything?"

"Of course I do! My parents...my...life..." For some reason, everything that I thought I fondly remembered was suddenly hazy.

"You can't, right? That's because it never existed. It was just a backstory given to you."

"Y-you're...you're lying! If my past was a lie, who am I?! Why don't I remember anything?!" I was scared. I was scared of losing my right to exist.

"Heh, looks like my theory was right. Look, over there." He pointed past me, into the forest. When I looked...I saw nothing. Not that I didn't see anything noteworthy. I literally saw the void. It lasted for a few seconds before returning to the forest scenery it was supposed to look like.

"W-what...was that..?"

"The dream was having problems keeping up. It was destabilizing because you were realising the truth."

"What truth?! As far as I know, you could have been lying to me! And what do you mean "dream"?!"

"This whole world is your dream, Adam. Maybe I was telling the truth. Maybe not. I'm just glad I could tell you this before..." He smiled at me but...it felt strange. Like...he was fully satisfied with his life.

"You make it sound like..."

"I'm gonna disappear? You're exactly right." As he said that, I noticed the flowers around us starting to wilt. "The dream realises I'm not supposed to exist in it."

"W-wait, you haven't told me everything! Don't go yet!" He gently cupped my cheek as his body looked like it was fading.

"Ah, Adam. Still as beautiful as when I first met you. But it's about time you woke up, don't you think? You still have a future for you...unlike someone like me who never even existed..." He came closer and kissed me on the lips. I barely felt it as he slowly faded away into the night. All that was left to remember him by was a single blue rose where he had sat.

* * *

"Bullet! Where did you disappear to in the middle of the night?!"

"I...went for a walk and had a chat with someone."

"Well, at least you're home safe. Who'd you chat with?"

"...AS." Garrett froze at the mention of the name. "Garrett... I want the truth. What is this world? **Who am I**?"

The bell for midnight rang.


	29. The End Of The Dream

"Let me tell you a story." Emptiness, as far the eye could see. It felt like I was standing on nothing yet I wasn't moving either. I turned my eyes towards the source of the voice, a strange figure that had no definite shape. But from the voice, I could tell it was male.

"A story?"

"Yes. A story. Of a young boy, and his unfortunate life."

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy. He was a Cyndaquil and was raised in an ordinary family. Being an only child, his parents doted on the boy. He still grew up to be quite the humble boy. Maybe too humble. It was too the point he was recklessly selfless. Because of this, people tended to ask him for help. He learned early on that the world is a cruel mistress. He was often taken advantage of, and he found himself the butt of every joke. Confused, he questioned his parents.

"Mom, Dad, why doesn't anyone want to be my friend?" His parents were flabbergasted at the news and filed a report to the school. The world once again proved to be unfair. He still found himself with no friends, no matter how nice he tried being. Maybe he should have tried harder. Maybe that would have changed his fate. But, then and there, he gave up on being nice. From that day on, he acted cold, refusing to help.

Years passed, and the boy remained lonely. Now, you've already heard a story similar to this. "Adam's", was it? Well, with minor differences here and there. Well, the similarities don't end there. His parents eventually heard about this boy's attitude and argued among each other what they should. One suggested it was merely a phase. The other claimed it was the boy's fault for being so kind. Whatever the case, the boy was caught between two arguing parents. Everyday, in and out, he'd hear his parents arguing.

He often left the house, looking for some solace from the foolishness that were people. It was then that he met another boy. Well, by then, they weren't really "boys" but more like young adults. They bonded over similar situations and became close friends. They often met up and found they shared many hobbies together. Then came the bad news. Our Main Protagonist's parents had filed for a divorce and at the end of summer, he would have to move away. The days quickly passed, and the MP moved away with his mother. The two swore to stay connected, and they did. Through simple messaging or calls, the two were never truly apart.

It was around this point that our MP started to feel something in his heart that he thought had turned cold. A warm feeling, that he felt every time he chatted with the other person. He deduced it was love, from all the mentions of it on the shows he watched. But he also knew how badly it could go, if that person didn't like him the same way. So he kept it locked away in his heart with a lock and key. More years passed before he decided to be independent and live alone, away from his mother. His mother spat at him, as he left, claiming he was just as bad as his father and that she never should have given birth to him. What caused him wanting to be independent was a simple factor. He had come out to his mother, hoping for her support. What he didn't expect was the vehement response she gave.

Now truly alone, he had only one person left. Returning to his place of birth, he arranged for a meetup with the other person. When they met again, our MP instantly noticed it. The other looked quite gaunt. Asking about it, the other confessed that he had been diagnosed with an incurable disease. He hadn't wanted to make our MP worried, so hid the fact. But now that the MP was with him, there was no need to hide it. The other felt at ease with the MP and they spent their days together. The other had let the MP stay with him over the days and the MP was thankful. One day though... The MP found his friend writhing on the floor. Calling for an ambulance, the two ended up at a hospital. It was then that they were told that the other was approaching the end. The MP tried his best to convince the doctors that there had to be some solution they hadn't thought of yet. Yet... it remained bleak. The MP stayed by the other's side the entire time...till the other had a visitor.

This visitor came in out of breath and covered in sweat. The sweat made his white fur shine in the light of the hospital room. Looking up, he quickly approached the bed, and held the other's hand. Asking who the visitor was, he explained that his name was Kyle, and the he was dating the other. The MP's heart was shattered. The one he had fallen in love with had already found someone else. He felt bitter, looking at this Kyle. But he kept it in, in respect for his dying dear friend. It wasn't long till the other's situation deteriorated. From the looks of things, it wasn't likely he would survive long. The MP, caught up in this tragic news, went out to distract himself. He ended up finding a small tree in the centre of a small garden of flowers. His moment of tranquillity was shattered when he received a call from the hospital. The other's condition was worsening, and Kyle had been caught in a traffic accident involving a lorry. Rushing back to the hospital, he found that he was too late. Both of them had passed on. The other's condition had just been too much for him to bear and Kyle's injuries were just too serious to treat. Both of them died without anyone beside them.

The doctors had really tried their best, but they failed. Just when things were bleak, it became pitch black as the one who had informed the hospital of Kyne's accident handed him a small box that Kyle had been carrying.

Inside lay an engagement ring.

Overcome with agony, the MP screamed out, and sobbed. He cursed at the cruel world, for being so unfair on him. For being unfair on everyone he knew. He soon realised that he didn't want to be part of this godforsaken world anymore. Steeling his will, he stood on the roof of the hospital. With a final statement, he threw himself off.

* * *

"...Is...that all?"

"From the situation you're in, do you think it is?"

"No. But...why tell me this story? And...when you mention Kyle..."

"You see, the other's name was Seje. And our Main Protagonist's was...Adam."

"But I'm not Adam!"

"Aren't you? Well, I guess the lines would become blur after so many dreams."

"Dreams? What are you talking about? And who are you?!"

"I'm just...No one, to you, I guess. And I'll explain everything now. You see... Adam didn't die. He miraculously survived, but fell into a coma. The reason for that coma is...me."

"You? How?" The figure became clearer, before it revealed the form of a Darkrai. The so called Prince of Nightmares.

"I've had a habit of looking into other's dreams ever since I was young. I saw the absolute wonder that that person would dream up. And I would always try to make things better by listening to their wishes but...I always created nightmares. One day...I found you. And your dreams. Your dreams of a normal life. Of having friends. Of...being normal. And I tried to make it better. And for once, I did.

Then, with all that happened to you...All I could do was stop you from even dreaming. That was the best I could do. So when you jumped off that building, you wished. You...wished for a world where everything had gone right. I couldn't let you die. Not like that. So I...selfishly cushioned your fall. Granted, you still suffered major injuries, but none fatal.

However, you're stuck here with me now...Because of your wish. I took your wish and honestly wanted to fulfil it in any way I could. So I trapped you in a never ending nightmare. Here...You'd be safe from the world you hated so much. You wouldn't have to suffer all that hurt anymore. So I made up characters and scenarios based off your memories and let you play them out, and you were happy. But...I couldn't do to prevent it turning into actual nightmares. Each of the "dreams" I created for you always ended badly... So I resorted to letting you create your own dreams. And it worked out! At least...for only a moment.

And now...It's the end of the dream."

"Huh? Why?" All the memories were suddenly rushing back to me, everything that had happened in every dream. My head started to hurt.

"Because I can't keep you here any longer, Adam. I realised after all your dreams. I don't have any right to keep you here. Even in the bleakest situations, you always came back from it. Albeit, with the help of the characters you made, but still."

"W-wait...I...still... have to..."

"Have to? There's nothing you can do about this outcome, Adam. This was always going to happen-" I hugged him.

"I...have to thank you. For taking care of me."

"...Adam... I also have something else I need to do." Looking me straight in the eye, he slowly smiled.

"I've always loved you."

"H-huh...? Y-you..."

"Now...wake up. And live a happy life." He pushed me away...and I felt like I was just continually falling.

* * *

My eyes felt sore. Like I'd had them closed for a long time. My throat felt sore too. I tried to move any of my limbs, but found they didn't respond. Finally, after what was minutes, I finally managed to at least peek my eyes open. They stung from the light. As my senses returned, I heard a steady beep. And...shouting. Someone was calling for someone. Doc...tor...?

...

It's been over a week since I woke up from my year long coma. The doctors told me they were starting to lose hope of me ever recovering. They called my revival a miracle. One problem they had was how I had never received a single visitor. And they hadn't been able to contact either of my parents. It took me some time, but by now, I had regained all of my senses, although I was still too weak to walk properly. So I was confined to a wheelchair. But they still allowed me to roam slightly.

Which is why I found myself here. In a small garden of flowers with a single tree. Look, I know it may be bad that I snuck out of the hospital, but I had to come back here. **He** was waiting here for me.

"It's about time you visited. I was starting to get lonely."

I heard a familiar voice and turned...

* * *

Yup. That's it. That's the end.

 _A cliffhanger?_

No. A hopeful reunion.

 _Well, you sure delayed this one, huh? I mean, give it a week or two, and this thing would have collected two months of dust._

I-I know... I'm sorry I didn't update this earlier, guys. I've been pretty busy the past few weeks and I just haven't had time to write till now, so I hope you forgive me. Anyway, that's the end of If Things Had Gone Differently. I know. It's a rushed ending. Maybe so. But I still tried my best. So I hope you at least forgive me for this.

Anyway, it's been a great time, writing this and getting to read all your feedback. I feel grateful for the people that decided to read this. Even more grateful for the people that stuck to the end and the people that left their messages. It's always sad, reaching the end of things. But...this just means there's more to hope for in the future.

I might try my hand and writing more in the future, but for now, this is the end of the dream. Thank you for dreaming along with me.

And this may be the last one, but...

I bid you adieu.


End file.
